Ma vie en peluche
by snape-plushie
Summary: Severus Snape est transformé en peluche, confiée aux bons soins d'Hermione. Ou comment ce qui commence comme une punition pour Severus deviendra l'outil de sa délivrance. HG/SS *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie en peluche

_Notes : __Le texte en italique et entre { } correspond à ce que Severus dit mais que personne n'entend (vu son état). Les passages : L et /L sont les passages de Légilimencie.  
Cette petite aventure ignore, joyeusement, les tomes 6 et 7 et ne contient d'ailleurs pas grand-chose de l'intrigue des livres._

_En ce qui concerne la peluche de Severus, elle existe réellement. Elle a été créée par Kappa Kreations (voir la photo e__t les détails dans mon profil.)_

_Disclaimer : Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J__-K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec, je les rendrai après, promis._

**CHAPITRE 1 : ****La métamorphose**

« Severus, tu étais la marionnette de Dumbledore, durant tout ce temps ? » demande Voldemort, d'une voix étrangement calme.

Je reste parfaitement silencieux. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que cette question, purement rhétorique, demande une réponse.

Je ne doute pas non plus, un instant, que ma dernière heure soit arrivée.

« Je pourrais te tuer, bien sûr» continue t-il sur le même ton « mais je me demande si ce ne serait pas un sort trop doux pour le traître que tu es…»

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours eu le goût du dramatique.

« Crois-moi, ce qui t'attend est PIRE que la mort ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

« Marionnette tu es, marionnette tu resteras » murmure-t-il, en pointant sa baguette sur moi avant de me jeter un sort informulé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, tout me paraît étrangement distordu.

Tout à coup, je remarque dans mon champ de vision, deux énormes yeux noisette qui me contemplent avec amusement.

Personne ne m'a jamais regardé avec une telle joie.

D'ailleurs, je déteste ça.

Soudain, la géante parle : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Je me vois alors soulever, sans aucun ménagement, par l'horrible créature aux cheveux crépus.

{_Ça, c'est votre professeur de potion, Mlle Granger, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor_}je réplique, d'une voix ferme, lorsque je reconnais l'horrible créature… euh… mon élève.

Néanmoins, celle-ci ne semble pas m'entendre.

« Mmh… Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en peluche mais tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau au professeur Snape. »

{_Peluche… oh non._}

« Enfin, une version mignonne et douce du professeur Snape » déclare-t-elle, avec un petit sourire ironique.

{_Oh non non non._}

« Qui est assez dérangé pour avoir fait cette peluche ? »

{_Quelqu'un de très dérangé, en effet._}

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande t-elle, intriguée, en prenant un papier, apparemment, punaisé sur ma cape.

A mesure qu'elle lit le message, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Puis elle murmure: « Dérangé, c'est le mot… » avant de me regarder avec compassion.

Personne ne m'a jamais regardé avec une telle pitié.

D'ailleurs, je déteste ça.

Soudain, à ma grande stupéfaction, elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et s'exclame d'une voix décidée : « Finite ! »

{_Vous avez vraiment de l'espoir, Granger._}

« Bon, passons au plan B... Professeur Snape, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez. Mais sachez, si c'est le cas, que je vous amène chez le directeur » déclare-t-elle, en me calant sous son bras.

{_Ô joie !_}

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mlle Granger, quelle bonne surprise… un bonbon au citron ? » demande Dumbeldore, comme à l'accoutumée.

{_Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il mettait dans ses saloperies de bonbons._}

« Non merci, monsieur le directeur »

{_Moins stupide qu'elle en a l'air._}

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'amenez là, Mlle Granger ? »

« C'est le… professeur Snape » répond Granger, en me tendant sans autre préambule à Dumbledore.

« Je vois, je vois » dit-il, d'une voix grave en m'observant. « Bravo c'est très ressemblant ! Vous avez fait du beau travail. C'est en polaire ? Et cette partie, c'est du velours n'est-ce pas ? L'expression est intéressante, un sourcil levé et ce sourire ironique. Oui, tout à fait pertinent ! Est-ce que vous comptez faire tous les professeurs ? J'aurais un tissu extraordinaire pour la confection de ma robe… »

{_Pire que la mort, je dois avouer qu'il avait raison._}

« Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas… » murmure Granger, d'un ton désespéré.

{_Au moins, quelqu'un prend ma situation au sérieux._}

« C'est VRAIMENT le professeur Snape… »

Elle tend un papier froissé à Dumbledore.

« Je vois, je vois… Voilà qui est fâcheux. » murmure-t-il, ennuyé.

{_FACHEUX !!! Il a le goût de l'euphémisme._}

« Euh oui, on peut dire ça » murmure Granger, de plus en plus éberluée.

« Mlle Granger, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous confier, temporairement, la garde du professeur Snape. En attendant, bien sûr, que nous trouvions une solution pour lui rendre son apparence. Je suis persuadé que vous le traiterez avec le… hum… respect… et la discrétion qu'implique la situation. »

{_Quoi !!?_}

« Professeur, est-ce qu'il ne préfèrerait pas plutôt rester avec quelqu'un de Serpentard ? » demande Granger, incertaine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que le professeur Snape vous trouvera tout à fait… adéquate. »

{_Dans tes rêves !_}

« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il nous entend ? »

« J'en ai bien peur » répond Dumbledore, avec, je le discerne, une pointe d'amusement.

{_Sadique._}

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'ai une chambre individuelle » déclare Granger, avant de me déposer sur son lit. « Quoi que, vous connaissant, je me demande si ce n'est pas un terme un petit peu trop optimiste »

{_Je ne vous savais pas sarcastique, Granger._}

« Je vais vous enlever votre cape pour dormir… Quant au reste de vos vêtements, il semble être cousu sur votre personne » murmure-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

{_Ravi que ça vous amuse._}

« Comme vous le constatez, je n'ai qu'un lit. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, il est bien assez grand pour nous deux. Vous allez dormir de ce côté-là et moi de l'autre… »

{_Connaissez-vous, par hasard, la signification du terme : 'inapproprié' ?_}

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, professeur, je vous promets de ne pas vous confondre avec une vraie peluche. Je ne vais en aucun cas vous câliner. » dit-elle, sérieusement.

{_Merci Merlin !_}

« Je pensais d'ailleurs que le professeur Dumbledore prendrait la situation avec un peu plus de sérieux » murmure-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils « Mais non, il avait l'air de trouver votre situation hilarante. Quelquefois, je me demande s'il ne serait pas un peu sénile.»

{_Vous savez que vous commencez presque à me plaire._}

« Bonne nuit, professeur » dit-elle, en me recouvrant d'une couverture.

{_Qui sait..._}


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : ****Présentation**

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, je manque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Deux immenses yeux gris me fixent d'un air sadique.

Puis, une patte griffue entre dans mon champ de vision et s'arrête à deux centimètres de ma figure.

{_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!_}

Toute ma vie se met à défiler devant mes yeux.

« Pattenrond !!! NON ! »

Soudain, le monstre poilu disparaît.

« Désolée, professeur » murmure Granger, navrée, en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures. (sans jeu de mot)

« Vous avez l'air intact. » ajoute-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement soulagé.

Un ton que je n'avais jamais entendu et qui me rend légèrement mal à l'aise.

« C'était moins une… Je sais que ça ne vous enchante pas mais je vais devoir vous jeter un sort de désillusion et vous prendre avec moi en classe. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici tout seul ou que je vous enferme dans l'armoire… »

« J'ai 2h de Métamorphose ce matin, Vous aimez la Métamorphose ? »

{_L'armoire, s'il vous plaît l'armoire !_}

« Mmh… Je suppose que non. »

« Mione ! Mione tu es là !? Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! » crie Weasley, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à toute volée.

« Ronald, on ne t'as pas appris à frapper !? Tu te crois où, dans un moulin ?! » s'exclame Granger, excédée.

« Désolé » murmure Weasley d'un air contrit, avant de poser son regard sur moi : « Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur !? ».

{_50 points en moins pour Gryffondor._}

« Ce n'est pas une horreur, c'est une peluche du professeur Snape. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! » s'exclame Weasley, dégoûté.

{_100 points !_ }

Soudain, deux yeux émeraude me fixent d'un air intéressé.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite ? » demande Potter.

« Oui, c'est mon nouveau projet. »

Weasley et Potter échangent un regard paniqué.

{ _?? _}

« Pas besoin de prendre cet air là, je vous signale que ça n'a rien à voir avec la S.A.L.E. Pour votre information, ce projet 'top secret' m'a été confié par le directeur. J'ai la tâche de faire une peluche de tous les professeurs. C'est une surprise pour la fête de Noël, donc motus et bouche cousue. » déclare Granger, d'un ton important.

« Oui mais pourquoi tu as commencé par celui-là !? Franchement, rien que de l'avoir dans ma chambre, il me filerait des cauchemars ! » grimace Weasley

{_C'est entièrement réciproque, Monsieur Weasley._}

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur ton lit, tu dors avec !?? » ajoute-t-il, de plus en plus dégoûté.

{_Jaloux ?_}

Granger, pour toute réponse, lève les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que l'original va apprécier ? » demande Potter, dubitatif.

« Je ne pense pas, non » répond-elle, en ayant l'audace de m'adresser un clin d'œil.

« Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? » demande Potter, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

{_Brr… pas touche._}

« Harry, tu détestes le professeur Snape. »

« Justement… »

« Ah non ! Que je ne te prenne pas à abîmer mon prototype ! »

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas l'abîmer. Simplement faire quelques expériences avec des aiguilles... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il flotte ? » demande-t-il, en me contemplant avec un petit sourire sadique.

{_Assassin !_ }

« Hum, non Harry, je ne pense pas que ça va être possible » répond Granger, horrifiée, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

« Il plaisante, professeur » dit-elle en me serrant, néanmoins, avec ferveur contre sa poitrine.

Étonnamment, c'est loin d'être désagréable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, auquel j'ai survécu par je ne sais quel miracle, Granger décide de rester pour harceler Minerva de questions.

« Professeur McGonagall ? Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Je veux être sûre d'avoir bien compris quelque chose. »

{_Vous êtes tellement prévisible, Granger_}

« Bien sûr Mlle Granger » répond Minerva, avec un petit sourire indulgent.

« En Métamorphose, tous les sorts sont réversibles, n'est-ce pas ? »

{_?????_}

« Tout à fait Mlle Granger, un 'finite' parvient a neutraliser le sort immédiatement. Mais même sans cela, avec le temps, le sort finit par s'annuler de lui-même. Cela peut durer de quelques heures à quelques semaines. Tout dépend, bien sûr, de la puissance du jeteur de sort. »

Granger paraît perplexe : « Est-ce qu'il existe des cas où le sort peut devenir permanent ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, il faudrait avoir affaire à de la magie noire. » répond Minerva, d'un ton rassurant.

« Supposons que ce soit le cas » s'entête Granger « il n'y a vraiment aucune parade ? »

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Mlle Granger ? » demande Minerva, d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Non non, je demandais juste par curiosité … Vous me connaissez, j'ai toujours envie de tout savoir. »

« Eh bien, malheureusement, je serais bien en peine de vous renseigner sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas experte en magie noire, voyez-vous. Par contre, vous pourriez demander à votre professeur de potion… Si vous osez » répond-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Est-ce que vous savez où il est et quand il rentrera ? » demande Granger, incertaine.

A ces mots, Minerva lève les yeux au ciel.

« Le professeur Snape est en mission et ne reviendra pas avant un certain temps. »

_{__En mission hein ? … Dumbledore, pauvre fou...__}_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin de la journée, je suis convaincu que je ne souhaiterais revivre ma scolarité pour rien au monde.

« Mione, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demande Weasley.

« A la bibliothèque, il faut que je travaille sur mon projet. Vous voulez venir peut-être ? » demande Granger d'une voix faussement innocente.

« Euh on aimerait bien, mais à vrai dire là, ça va pas être possible, hein Harry ? » bafouille Weasley, en donnant un coup de coude à Potter.

« Euh oui, on ne peut pas parce qu'on a… trop de devoir » déclare Potter, sur un ton qui ne trompe personne sur sa véritable destination.

« Oui bien sûr, je comprends » répond Granger, nullement dupe. « A toute à l'heure alors. »

_{__Franchement le choix de vos amis me stupéfie Mlle Granger.__}_

« Je sais, ils ont la subtilité d'une brique, mais ils sont gentils » murmure-t-elle, comme si elle m'avait entendu.

_{__Si je commence à être sur la même longueur d'onde que Granger, c'est que cette situation a suffisamment duré.__}_

« La bibliothèque est déserte à cette heure-ci » m'explique-t-elle en levant le sort de désillusion et en m'installant sur une chaise.

« Je suppose que je pourrais laisser le professeur Dumbledore trouver une solution à votre problème mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous rendre votre apparence ne semble pas être une de ses priorités » soupire-t-elle.

_{__Vraiment ? Voilà qui est étrange, je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne lui sers plus à rien.__}_

« Il ne reste plus que moi pour vous aider… »

_{__J'aurais pu tomber pire, je crois.__}_

« Je vais faire des recherches dans les livres qui me sont accessibles. Ça m'étonnerait que je trouve quoi que ce soit … »

_{__Au moins elle est réaliste…__}_

« Et ce soir, je viendrai consulter ceux qui me sont inaccessibles » murmure-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_{__Je vous ai peut-être mal jugé Granger.__}_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je meurs d'ennui.

Quand à elle, elle referme un énième livre en soupirant.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé de près ou de loin qui ressemble à votre… cas. »

« Ce serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais communiquer avec vous…»

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler…»

_{__Sans blague.__}_

« Vous ne pouvez pas bouger, ni bouger votre baguette... »

_{__Vos capacités de déductions sont tout simplement prodigieuses.__}_

« Mais, peut-être, pourriez vous… » murmure-t-elle, pensive.

« Regardez-moi ! » ordonne-t-elle soudain, en me prenant dans ses bras et en me fixant dans les yeux.

« Pourriez-vous essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit ? »

_{__Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus humiliant, être une peluche ou avoir moins de raisonnement qu'une gamine.__}_

_{__Legilimens.__}_

L

« Professeur Snape, c'est bien vous ? »

« Mlle Granger, vous attendiez peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » continue-t-elle en ignorant totalement ma réplique.

« Aussi bien qu'une peluche soumise à vos soins peut aller. »

« Excepté l'incident Pattenrond, je vous ferais remarquer que je me suis bien occupée de vous » réplique-t-elle vexée.

« Je vous rappelle également que Potter a menacé de me noyer. »

« Vous le blâmez ? Il me semble que l'antipathie est réciproque. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué » je réplique de mon ton le plus ironique.

« Mmh… Est-ce que vous avez pu entendre le sort que Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a jeté ? »

« Non, il était informulé » je soupire.

« Je suppose qu'il a utilisé de la magie noire ? »

« Vous supposez bien. »

« Est-ce que vous auriez une solution ? » demande-t-elle avec espoir.

« Il y a quelques livres concernant la Métamorphose du point de vue de la magie noire dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Le mot de passe est 'Specialis Revelio'. »

« Vraiment ?! Votre bibliothèque ?! Je peux ?! » s'exclame-t-elle, comme si je lui avais promis le graal.

« Ce n'est que par pur égoïsme que je vous autorise l'accès. J'attends de vous une parfaite discrétion. Et j'exige que vous me demandiez la permission avant d'ouvrir le moindre livre. » j'ordonne, pour calmer ses ardeurs.

« Bien sûr, professeur. » murmure-t-elle d'un ton révérant

« Encore une chose, Mlle Granger… »

« Oui ? » demande-t-elle, studieuse

« Vous vous êtes occupée de moi de manière tout à fait satisfaisante. »

L'expression d'abrutissement que j'ai le loisir de contempler sur son visage valait presque la peine que je m'abaisse à une telle déclaration.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : ****Atelier couture**

Granger tente de me divertir en me lisant son dernier devoir de potion.

Par conséquent, je suis extrêmement reconnaissant à l'abruti(e) qui décide de l'interrompre en frappant à sa porte.

« Hermione, tu es là ? »

Granger soupire, puis me planque sous une couverture.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Padma ? »

D'après son ton, tout sauf chaleureux, je déduis que Mlle Patil ne fait pas partie des amis de Granger. En a-t-elle seulement à part les deux boulets qu'elle traîne constamment derrière elle ?

« J'ai appris que tu faisais des peluches » murmure Mlle Patil, d'un ton conspirateur.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? » demande Granger, d'une voix faussement calme.

« Personne, j'ai entendu, totalement par hasard, une conversation entre Harry et Ron. »

_{__La petite fouine !__}_

« Les idiots ! » s'exclame Granger.

« Ce n'est pas de leur faute. » affirme Mlle Patil « Je trouvais étrange que ces deux là parle chiffon. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que tendre l'oreille. »

« Je vois » répond Granger, lassée. « Et maintenant je suppose que toute l'école est au courant. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je te le jure ! A vrai dire, si je suis venue te voir c'est parce que la couture est aussi une de mes passions. Et je pensais qu'on pourrait partager des techniques et pourquoi pas travailler sur ton projet ensemble ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant.

_{__Oh oh, ça sent le roussi.__}_

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » demande Mlle Patil, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de Granger que je devine mortifiée.

« Qui ? »

« Ta peluche du professeur Snape ! » s'exclame Mlle Patil, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Oh et puis après tout… » soupire Granger vaincue, en soulevant la couverture.

_{__Tu parles d'un garde du corps efficace !!__}_

Mlle Patil me prend dans ses bras et me regarde d'un air émerveillé tout en poussant des petits cris ravis.

Je me fais la réflexion que la demoiselle n'avait jamais pris autant d'intérêt à ma modeste personne.

« Il est tellement magnifique ! »

_{__Merci Mlle Patil, enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mon charme unique.__}_

« On a envie de lui faire pleins de bisous ! » s'exclame-t-elle en regardant Granger, comme pour lui demander la permission.

« S'il te plaît, non. Il détesterait ça » répond Granger, d'un ton catégorique.

« Tu as raison. Alors je vais juste… » murmure-t-elle en me faisant un chaste bisou sur le front.

Tandis que Granger me regarde, totalement affolée.

'Je suis désolée' articule-t-elle silencieusement, derrière le dos de Mlle Patil.

_{__Ce n'est rien Granger, j'ai l'habitude, elles sont toutes folles de mon corps.__}_

« Je vois que tu as utilisé du velours pour faire sa robe. Tu as vraiment fais du beau travail, les coutures sont pratiquement invisibles ! » s'exclame-t-elle en m'examinant soigneusement.

« Merci »

Granger semble avoir légèrement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence !? » demande Mlle Patil, excitée comme une puce.

« Ecoute, Padma, c'est un sorte de projet solo, tu comprends. » répond Granger d'une voix faussement désolée.

« Je comprends surtout que tu as besoin d'aide ! Sois réaliste, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire tous les professeurs pour Noël ! Je sais que tu doutes de mes capacités. Attends-moi, je vais te chercher quelques une des mes réalisations » réplique-t-elle en me posant délicatement sur le lit, avant de s'en aller pratiquement en sautillant.

« Me voilà dans de beaux draps » murmure Granger en me regardant d'un air désespéré.

_{__Legilimens.__}_

L

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Mlle Granger » dis-je d'un ton narquois. « Il n'y a rien de dramatique. »

« Je vais devoir me mettre à faire des poupées ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement devant sa mine déconfite.

« Je suis ravie que mes déboires vous amuse ! »

« Pensez-vous, Granger, mais pas du tout » je réponds, d'un ton moqueur.

« Oh mais vous serez là aussi, très cher ! Vous serez avec nous quand nous passerons notre temps à choisir des tissus et à parler chiffon ! Croyez-moi, vous n'y échapperez pas !! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

« Très cher ? » je murmure, complètement abasourdi.

/L

C'est le moment que choisit Mlle Patil pour revenir, avec une quinzaine de poupées sous le bras.

« Tiens Hermione, celle-ci c'est ma préférée » dit-elle en lui tendant une poupée rousse. « Elle s'appelle Amy. »

Granger manipule la poupée comme une bombe à retardement.

« C'est très intéressant, Padma » déclare-t-elle d'un ton plat.

« J'ai cousu ses cheveux, un à un »

« Vraiment ? » demande Granger étonnée, en regardant la poupée plus attentivement.

« Oui, ça m'a pris des heures et des heures mais finalement le résultat en vaut la peine. »

« Sans doute » déclare Granger sur un ton qui laisse penser le contraire.

Dès que Mlle Patil a le dos tourné, Granger me regarde d'un air exaspéré en haussant les épaules et en secouant la tête.

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Heureusement, personne ne m'entend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais » soupire Granger après avoir refermé la porte d'un coup sec.

« Et maintenant je dois retourner à la bibliothèque » dit-elle lassée.

« Pour rechercher comment on fait des poupées » continue-t-elle désespérée.

« Et je vais devoir faire des poupées de chaque professeur avec Padma » déclare-t-elle au supplice.

« Même d'Hagrid !! » s'exclame-elle suicidaire.

_{__Granger, vous êtes vraiment une grande tragédienne !__}_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'ai apporté tout ce dont nous aurons besoin » déclare Mlle Patil en déversant une tonne de matériel sur le lit.

« Je vois » répond Granger, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai tellement hâte de commencer ! » s'exclame Mlle Patil avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je vois » répond Granger en me regardant avec désespoir.

« Je suppose que tu as encore les patrons que tu as utilisé pour le professeur Snape. Nous pourrions faire les autres sur le même modèle. »

« Euh non… malheureusement… Pattenrond les a déchiquetés. J'ai bien peur que le professeur Snape demeure un modèle unique en son genre » répond-t-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire.

_{__Est-ce que vous auriez l'audace de vous moquez de moi !?__}_

« Et quel modèle ! » s'exclame Mlle Patil en me regardant amoureusement tandis que Granger lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas grave » enchaîne-t-elle « Je suppose qu'on peut se servir du modèle de base que j'utilise d'habitude. »

« Bonne idée » répond Granger, soulagée.

« Tiens, j'ai fait une liste de tous les professeurs. Il y en a 12 en tout, sans compter le remplaçant du professeur Snape »

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas le compter, je ne pense pas qu'il va rester longtemps » répond distraitement Granger en parcourant la liste.

_{__J'aimerais partager votre optimisme.__}_

« J'espère que le professeur Snape sera de retour à Noël pour voir son alter ego » murmure Mlle Patil, en me regardant tendrement.

« Moi aussi… Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il va l'aimer ? » demande Granger, dubitative.

« Comment ne pas l'aimer ! »

« Mmh… oui, tu as raison, il est tellement adorable » murmure Granger d'un ton extrêmement ironique.

_{__Arrêtez je vais rougir.__}_

« Tu veux qu'on commence par lequel ? »

« Dumbledore, et j'aimerais qu'il ai l'air le plus ridicule possible » répond Granger avec un sourire diabolique.

_{__Et en plus elle est revancharde, décidément elle a toutes les qualités.__}_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si l'obsession de Mlle Patil pour les poupées n'est pas contagieuse. Son enthousiasme et sa méthode, par contre, parviennent finalement à contaminer Granger.

Nous voilà bien…

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, pour sa robe ? » demande Granger, en exhibant un tissu tellement coloré qu'il me donne envie de devenir aveugle.

« ça ressemble à ce qu'il porte d'habitude… malheureusement… » répond Miss Patil, en gloussant.

Gloussements bientôt partagés par Granger.

« Est-ce que tu as des étoiles ? On pourrait mettre des étoiles roses dans ses yeux ! Ce serait assorti à sa robe en plus ! » s'exclame Granger, hystérique.

« Et peut-être qu'on pourrait coller des bonbons aux citrons dans sa barbe ! » réplique Mlle Patil sur le même ton.

_{__Oh et puis après tout, tant mieux si elles s'amusent… Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!!__}_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après ce qui me paraît être un siècle mais qui n'a probablement duré que quelques heures, Mlle Patil se décide enfin à s'en aller, non s'en avoir convenu avec Granger de se retrouver le lendemain.

Cette agonie ne va-t-elle donc jamais finir ?

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, professeur, il vous plaît ? » me demande Granger en exhibant fièrement une réplique absolument délirante du directeur.

_{__Legilimens.__}_

L

« Il est très ressemblant » je réplique d'un ton plat. « Maintenant, peut-être qu'après toutes ses gamineries, nous pourrions nous occuper de mon problème ? »

« Oui professeur, pardon professeur » murmure Granger d'un ton coupable.

Je remarque que son sourire épanoui a totalement disparu.

Le fait que je me sente coupable prouve probablement que mon cerveau a subi le même sort que ma personne. Il a dû se remplir de ouate. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Soupire

« Je suppose que tout le monde a le droit de se détendre, même Mlle Je-sais-tout » je murmure d'un ton moqueur.

« Sans doute… Peut-être même que Monsieur Je-suis-aussi-joyeux-qu-un-croque-mort-suicidaire doit pouvoir se détendre » répond-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

« J'espère pour vous que ce sobriquet n'a aucun rapport avec ma personne »

« Pensez-vous, professeur, mais pas du tout ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avec malice.

Mais quelle petite peste !

« 3000 point en moins pour Gryffondor » je réplique, froidement.

« Vous savez que ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? » susurre-t-elle, triomphante.

Non, mais ça soulage !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : Hermione fait des compliments**

« Mmh… Je n'imaginais pas du tout ça comme ça » me dit Granger en observant mes appartements avec un grand sourire.

_{__Peut-être pensiez-vous découvrir des engins de torture au milieu du salon et des cadavres de bébés dans la penderie… Désolé de vous décevoir.__}_

« C'est… cosy » dit-elle, hilare.

_{__Cosy ?!__}_

« Je n'aurais jamais penser que vous auriez un quelconque intérêt… » Commence-t-elle songeuse, en examinant la pièce soigneusement agencée.

Puis elle me regarde soudainement avec horreur, avant de murmurer incertaine : « Vous vivez seul, n'est-ce pas ? … Je veux dire… personne ne va débarquer? »

_{__Seulement Dumbledore à 16h pour le thé et ensuite ma femme et mes trois enfants… Non mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à recevoir du monde !?__}_

Elle me fixe toujours, d'un air interrogateur.

_{__Et elle attend vraiment une réponse à sa question ridicule en plus !__}_

Je soupire _{__Legilimens.__}_

L

« Non Granger, personne ne va, comme vous dites 'débarquer'. »

« Oh… » dit-elle, toujours incertaine.

Non mais c'est pas vrai !!!

« J'AI décoré cette pièce, moi-même, moi seul, et si ça vous défrise, vous pouvez consoler votre ego blessé en vous rappelant que vous ne me connaissez pas du tout ! »

« Apparemment… Peut-être que vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils pour aménager ma chambre ? » Suggère t-elle, tout à fait sérieuse.

« JE NE SUIS PAS DECORATEUR D'INTERIEUR !!! »

« Bien sûr que non, professeur » dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

« Mmh… Si l'heure de l'inquisition est terminée, peut-être pourrions-nous passer à la bibliothèque ? … La porte juste derrière vous. »

« OUI !!!!! » s'exclame t-elle orgasmique.

« Calmez-vous Granger. »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par regarder dans ces quelques livres » dit-elle en déposant une cinquantaine de volumes sur la table.

_{__ 'Quelques' livres en effet.__}_

Puis elle me regarde en rougissant.

_{__?!!!!?__ }_

« Professeur, si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

_{__Accouchez Granger, on n'a pas toute la nuit.__ }_

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait feuilleter ses livres ensemble mais pour ça le plus simple serait que je m'installe sur ce fauteuil et que… je… vous prenne sur mes genoux » finit-elle dans un murmure.

_{__Quoi !? Absolument pas. Non. Niet. Totalement inapproprié. Impossible. Jamais. Même pas en rêve.__}_

« Je suppose que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient » dit-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

_{__Regarde-moi, sale gamine !!__}_

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que, la sale gamine en question, me soulève et me dépose sur ses genoux.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle passe un bras autour de moi pour me caler.

Je me retrouve donc, à ma grande stupéfaction, collé contre son ventre, ma tête appuyée contre sa poitrine.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop inconfortable » dit-elle en toute sincérité.

_{__'Inconfortable' n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierai, non.__}_

Puis, elle se penche vers moi et souffle à mon oreille : « Je ne le dirais à personne, ce sera notre petit secret. »

Heureusement, une peluche ne peut pas rougir…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

De cette position à la fois incroyablement confortable et extrêmement inappropriée, je peux sentir chaque changement de rythme de la respiration de Granger.

Parfois, je sens son cœur cogner fort contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lit un passage intéressant.

Parfois, sa respiration se ralentie jusqu'au murmure et je la devine, à ce moment là, complètement absorbée par le livre.

Parfois, elle soupire de découragement, et je sens passer son souffle juste au-dessus de ma tête.

Parfois, le son de sa respiration est couvert par un murmure. Et je me surprends à essayer d'en découvrir le sens.

Je devrais être en train de réfléchir pour trouver une solution à mon état mais toutes ses nuances me troublent.

Et je me demande si, au fond, ma situation est si terrible.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, personne n'attend rien de moi.

Et ça ressemble étrangement à la liberté.

Une liberté que je ne mérite certainement pas.

Pour la première fois, on me laisse tranquille.

Personne ne se soucie de moi.

Sauf elle.

Elle, dont le cœur s'emballe subitement.

Et bientôt je sens une larme chaude couler le long de ma joue.

Elle pleure.

_{__Qu'est-ce que… ?__ }_

Puis je regarde le livre et je vois.

' … Ce sort, transforme le sorcier en une poupée de chiffon. A ce jour, le seul moyen connu pour l'annuler est la mort du jeteur du sort lui-même.'

Ses larmes s'abattent désormais sur ma personne à la fréquence d'une pluie diluvienne.

Cet océan de larmes, pour moi ?

_{__Regardez-moi, Granger … Regardez-moi stupide gamine !__ }_

Mais elle ne croise pas mon regard. A la place, elle m'entoure de ses bras, me sert contre elle et murmure inlassablement à mon oreille une litanie.

Une litanie d'excuse.

_{__Regardes-moi ! Hermione, regardes-moi.__}_

Et enfin je les vois, ses yeux noisette.

_{__Legilimens.__}_

L

« Calmez-vous Granger » dis-je de ma voix la plus neutre. « Respirez profondément et écoutez-moi, stupide gamine. »

A ces mots, elle semble reprendre ses esprits.

« Premièrement, vos excuses sont aussi déplacées qu'inutiles. Deuxièmement, est-ce que vous pensiez une seconde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait me lancer un sort qui me laissait la moindre porte de sortie. Troisièmement, il y a écrit dans ce livre : 'le seul moyen connu A CE JOUR', hors ce livre a été écrit il y a au moins 200 ans. Et dernièrement, ma robe est trempée par votre faute et je ne peux pas me changer. »

« Désolée » murmure-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Je suppose que j'étais naïve au point de croire qu'on trouverait une solution directe. »

« Votre solution directe existe. Elle consiste à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien de plus facile vous en conviendrez » dis-je, ironique.

« On est foutu » déclare Granger.

« Où est donc passé votre fabuleux optimisme ? » je lui demande, d'un ton moqueur.

« Je l'ai perdu, je pense, au bout de là trois millionième pages vous m'excuserez ! » dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

« Non je ne vous excuse pas du tout » dis-je d'un ton froid. « Je ne vous excuse pas de vous excuser, vous n'avez aucune raison. »

« Dumbledore vous a placé à ma charge et donc nommé responsable de vous » dit-elle, défiante.

« Stupide gamine ! Dumbledore en a à faire de moi comme de sa dernière chaussette. Il m'a placé à votre charge parce que vous étiez la première pigeonne qu'il voyait. Que je vive ou que je meures ça n'a aucun intérêt pour lui !» dis-je à bout de nerf.

« Mais ça a de l'intérêt pour moi !! Votre sort a de l'intérêt pour moi parce que j'ai de l'affection pour vous espèce de stupide crétin !!! » me hurle-t-elle.

…

…

« Je vois … »

« Granger, je crois que, à choisir, je préfère 'très cher' à 'stupide crétin' et pouvez-vous me dire en quel honneur vous auriez 'de l'affection pour moi' » dis-je, d'une voix froide.

« On dit bien que l'affection ne s'explique pas » me répond-t-elle, espiègle.

« Essayez » je réponds, légèrement excédé.

« Eh bien… Je vous trouve injuste et odieux la plupart du temps» commence Granger, avec un petit sourire « Mais, il y a quand même des moments ou je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier votre intelligence, votre aura de puissance et d'autorité, votre courage et même… oui… même votre humour, même s'il tend vers l'ironie la plus mordante. »

…

…

…

« Professeur ? » demande Granger d'une voix inquiète.

/L

« Oh ! Très mature ! » dit-elle en me regardant avec reproche.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« La plupart des gens normaux apprécient les compliments » grommelle-t-elle pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois en me déposant pas très gentiment sur son lit. « Stupide crétin » murmure-t-elle, déçue, en sortant de sa chambre.

Je comprends son agacement mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui répondre bon sang ?!

Que ce qu'elle méprend pour du courage est seulement l'obligation de racheter les abominables erreurs que j'ai commise.

Que mon autorité, ma puissance et mon ironie sont seulement les moyens les plus sûrs pour moi de tenir les autres à une distance raisonnable de ma personne.

J'aurais pu… J'aurais du. Mais, je ne me sentais pas le cœur de détromper la seule personne qui pense encore un peu de bien de moi.

_{__Désolé, Hermione__}_


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes de l'auteur : Merci encore pour toute vos review__s, j'apprécie beaucoup et j'essaie de répondre à chacun._

**CHAPITRE 5 : Severus se rend compte qu'il était à côté de la plaque**

Pour la première fois depuis ma 'transformation', je me retrouve tout seul.

Je devrais être soulagé d'être un peu tranquille… Ravi même !

Mais je me rends compte, avec effroi, que je ne le suis pas.

C'est grave.

TRES grave.

Je ne dois en aucun cas prendre pour argent comptant la présence de Granger .

Peut-être n'est-elle qu'à quelques jours d'être fatiguée de moi et de m'abandonner dans une poubelle.

Et alors là, je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Pour me distraire de mes idées morbides, j'observe la chambre d'un œil critique.

_{__Cette commode serait mieux de l'autre côté…__}_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Après avoir contemplé environ quarante possibilités de réaménagement des quatre meubles de Granger, je me rends compte que je m'ennuie à mourir.

Je suis en train d'examiner la meilleure façon de me suicider, lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, comme personne ne répond, l'individu entre.

« Hermione ? » murmure Potter.

_{__Oh Merlin non ! Tout mais pas ça.__}_

« Ah, tu es là toi » dit-il en me jetant un regard amusé. « Ca tombe bien, j'ai deux trois choses à te dire. »

_{__??!!??__}_

Puis, sans autre cérémonie, il me soulève et me dépose face à lui sur ses genoux.

Je me retrouve, avec stupéfaction, plongé dans les yeux émeraude de Lily.

« J'ai toujours voulu te dire… Je sais que tu me détestes. Crois-moi, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Je sais même pourquoi tu me détestes. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un qui est assez intelligent pour duper Voldemort peut se tromper à ce point sur moi.

Peut-être que si le choixpeau ne m'avait pas écouté et m'avait placé à Serpentard comme il voulait le faire, alors peut-être aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que ton opinion sur moi soit la réalité. J'aimerais ressembler à mon père. Imagine, être né dans une famille normale et aimante qui ne me traite pas comme un paria parce que j'ai eu le malheur de naître sorcier. N'avoir qu'à me soucier des filles et du Quidditch et pas de quel lunatique va essayer de me tuer durant l'année. Et il y en a toujours un, chaque année. J'aimerais apprécier être le centre d'attention de toute l'école au lieu de ça, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Tu sais, parfois, je sens ce poids sur mes épaules. Certains jours, il devient tellement lourd que je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré que Voldemort me tue ce jour-là. Et à ces instants-là, j'ai envie de crier à tous ces gens que c'était un coup de chance et qu'il ne faut rien attendre de moi, parce que je ne suis qu'un lâche. Et parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais juste un peu d'aide, tu sais.

Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir regardé dans ta pensine et encore plus désolé en voyant mon père agissant comme une stupide brute, évidemment je ne l'ai dis à personne. Ca m'a rendu malade à vrai dire.

Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'on arrive à s'entendre. J'en ai marre de toute cette rancœur stupide et inutile. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait. J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte que tu es un adulte et pas un gamin. Mais ce que j'aimerais surtout c'est que tu laisses tomber !! Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Tout seul je n'y arriverai pas. Je sais que tu peux m'aider. Je sais que tu m'as protégé bien des fois. Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur moi.

Dumbledore a dit que tu étais parti. Est-ce que tu vas revenir ? Est-ce qu'il est déjà trop tard. Où es-tu, Snape ? »

Puis il me regarde en secouant la tête

« Je pense qu'à ce stade l'original m'aurait déjà lancé trois 'Avada'. Donc, merci de ton écoute. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. »

Puis il me dépose délicatement sur le lit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je suis content qu'il s'en aille.

J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Six années de ma vie à contempler, avec une toute autre perspective.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorsque Hermione se décide à revenir. J'ai pris ma décision.

Hermione ? Vraiment ?

Bon… Oui… D'accord… Hermione.

« Professeur… » commence t-elle, puis elle me regarde songeuse « Vous étiez de l'autre côté du lit… Qui vous a déplacé ? » demande t-elle, inquiète, en croisant mon regard.

_{__Legilimens.__}_

L

« Granger, peut-être avez-vous, par hasard, entendu parler de ce petit sortilège bien pratique de protection qui se place en général devant la porte pour empêcher n'importe quel imbécile d'entrer ? »

« Désolée, professeur, j'ai complètement oublié ! » dit-elle d'un ton navré.

« Mmh… Dites à Potter que j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il m'a dit. A ce stade faites une pause pour l'effet dramatique. Ensuite dites-lui que j'accepte de l'aider. »

« Oui » dit-elle, sous le choc.

« Il vous posera sans doute des questions » je continue. « Dites-lui l'essentiel. J'aimerais aussi que vous lui donniez le livre dans ma bibliothèque qui s'intitule 'l'occlumencie pour les idiots'. Assurez-vous qu'il le lise. »

« Il y a vraiment un livre qui s'appelle comme ça ? » demande Hermione, abasourdie.

« Non. »

« Ah… »

« Maintenant que vous le dites, je crois que le titre est plutôt 'LES BASES de l'occlumencie pour les idiots. »

« Professeur ! » s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

« Vous veillerez à ce que Potter vienne me chercher demain, juste avant votre 'atelier couture' avec Miss Patil. »

« Lassé d'entendre parler chiffon ? » demande-t-elle, compatissante.

« Assez » dis-je en soupirant.

« Je vous comprends. »

« Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« Déplacez votre lit pour que vous ayez la tête au nord. Placez l'armoire à l'ouest. Changez votre miroir de place de façon à ce qu'il ne reflète pas votre lit. Quand à la commode, il faut la placer au Sud. Vraiment, Granger ! On dirait que vous n'avez aucune idée ! »

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas décorateur d'intérieur ? » dit-elle morte de rire

« Je m'embêtais. » je réponds, sur la défensive.

« Désolée de vous avoir laissé tout seul » dit-elle sincèrement « Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais »

« Ne faites pas de promesse que vous n'êtes pas sûre de pouvoir tenir, Granger » dit-je en 'sortant'.

/L

« Arrêtez de partir au beau milieu de la conversation, c'est très agaçant ! » dit-elle, effectivement, très agacée.

Puis elle soupire.

« Je vous promets que tant que je serais là et que vous resterez sous cette forme, je ne vous abandonnerais pas. » dit-elle, ferme.

« Et si vous ne me croyez pas c'est que, vous non plus, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. » ajoute-t-elle.

_{__A ce stade, Hermione, je me demande si je connais vraiment qui que ce soit.__}_

« Oh, j'oubliais… Merci d'aider Harry » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, avant de m'enlacer avec un tel enthousiasme, que j'en reste le souffle coupé.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : Harry apprend l'occlumencie**

« Tiens, Harry, prend-le » dit Hermione en me tendant à Potter.

Lequel reste les bras ballants en me regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Décide-toi, il ne va pas te mordre ! » s'exclame Hermione, amusée.

Potter, qui n'en semble pas moins convaincu, finit néanmoins par m'empoigner par le bras.

« Et surtout tu me le ramènes dès que tu as fini, et en un seul morceau. Je te préviens que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… » dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, en me regardant avec inquiétude.

_{__Un brin possessive, Hermione ?__}_

« Je sais. Il ne lui arrivera rien. » dit Potter, légèrement amusé.

« A toute à l'heure. » me dit-elle, d'un air triste, en ignorant totalement Potter.

« Bye » dit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de fermer la porte au nez d'Hermione.

« Elle est folle de vous ma parole. »

_{__Je vois.__}_

« Ça date pas d'hier vous savez. »

_{__??!!??__ }_

« Même avant, elle était constamment en train de vous défendre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. »

_{__Trop aimable.__}_

« Euh, où est-ce qu'on va, en fait ? » me demande t-il en s'arrêtant soudainement.

_{__legilimens.__}_

_L_

« Dans mes appartements, Potter, dans mes appartements » dis-je d'un ton lassé.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il abasourdi.

« Oui vraiment. »

« Ah bon. »

« 'Ah bon', en effet. » dis-je, ironique

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

L

« Avez-vous lu le livre que Miss Granger vous a apporté, Potter ? »

« Oui. Mais… » bafouille-t-il.

« Mais quoi ? » je soupire

« Ils disent qu'il faut vider son esprit. Mais je n'y arrive pas… C'est comme si j'avais constamment des pensées parasites et que je n'arrivais pas à les chasser »

« Je vois… Est-ce que je peux savoir comment vous procédez exactement ? »

« J'essaie juste de ne penser à rien. » dit-il naïvement.

Eh bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

« Et ça marche ? » je demande, complètement ironique.

« Non… Pas vraiment. » avoue t-il.

« C'est normal. »

« Alors comment est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » demande-t-il désemparé.

« Il faut d'abord vous entraîner à simplement vous relaxer, Potter. Pour commencer, vous vous focalisez sur votre respiration, vous respirez profondément pour bien ressentir chaque inspiration et chaque expiration.

Puis vous devez relaxer chacun de vos muscles. Vous pouvez commencer par relaxer votre tête, tous les muscles de votre visage, puis votre nuque, dos, jambe, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à vos pieds. Vous passez en revue vos muscles un part un et vous les détendez un à un. Vous faites un petit inventaire en quelque sorte.

Quand vous sentez que tout votre corps est relaxé, je veux que vous imaginiez que votre corps disparaît complètement. Je veux que vous deveniez le vide.

C'est à ce moment-là que vous pouvez commencer à ériger votre barrière mentale. Le plus efficace est de trouver un endroit dans vos souvenirs ou vous vous sentez en sécurité. Un endroit où rien ne peut vous atteindre. Imaginez cet endroit dans les moindres détails, utilisez vos cinq sens. Plus votre visualisation sera précise, plus elle ce sera une barrière solide.

Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis, Potter ? »

« Potter ? »

Je me retrouve tout à coup dans l'obscurité, dans un endroit qui semble exigu.

« Potter, où est-ce qu'on est ? » je demande, intrigué.

« Dans un placard. »

« Je vois… Suffisamment efficace, je suppose… Je veux que vous vous entraîniez à répéter ce processus chaque jour, avant de vous coucher par exemple. Je veux que vous atteigniez cet état à chaque fois, qu'il devienne un automatisme. Est-ce que savez ce que représente cet état ? »

« Non. »

« Un état d'occlumencie, Potter. »

« Vraiment ? … Mais… C'est facile ! » dit-il, stupéfait.

« Détrompez-vous ! Bien sûr c'est facile maintenant, après un quart d'heure de préparation. Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbre voudra pénétrer dans votre esprit, il ne vous demandera pas de vous détendre avant, croyez-moi ! Vous serez dans un état de stress intense, vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour mettre votre barrière en place. De plus votre adversaire sera tout à fait conscient que vous pratiquez l'occlumencie. Il essaiera d'attaquer votre bouclier par tous les moyens. »

« Je comprends… Mais vous… Je veux dire… » commence t-il, hésitant.

« Posez votre question, Potter » dis-je, calmement.

« Quand vous êtes devant… Lui… Est-ce qu'il sait que vous pratiquez l'occlumencie ? » demande-t-il, intéressé.

« Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà mort. Non. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres entre dans mon esprit, je me concentre sur ce que je veux qu'il voit en mettant cela au premier plan. Ce que je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il voit, je le cache derrière ma barrière. »

« Est-ce qu'il est possible de créer de faux souvenirs ? »

« Oui, mais je ne vous le conseille pas. Il y a toujours une faille dans ce qui est fabriqué. Autant choisir un moment d'un souvenir authentique quitte à le sortir complètement de son contexte pour qu'il prenne une toute autre signification »

« Ça me semble compliqué » dit-il, dépassé.

« Potter, je ne vous demande pas d'atteindre ce niveau. Cela prendrait des années. Pour l'instant tout ce que je vous demande c'est de travailler sur votre barrière. Ce dont vous avez besoin c'est que celle-ci soit assez forte pour bloquer le seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il tente d'entrer dans votre esprit ou que vous percevez ses pensées. »

« Et comment est-ce que je peux renforcer ma barrière ? »

« En vous entraînant à la visualiser dans les moindres détails. Il faut qu'elle devienne réelle, qu'elle devienne une partie de vous. »

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un risque de devenir dépendant de cette barrière et de vouloir rester caché derrière indéfiniment ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

« Bonne question. Vous aurez bien sûr tendance à l'utiliser lorsque vous êtes déprimé ou que vous avez besoin de vous isoler mais vous n'arriverez pas à la maintenir tout le temps. Cela demande une énergie considérable. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez passer le reste de votre vie caché dans un placard. »

« Non, vous avez raison » dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire

« Très bien, réessayons et cette fois je vais tenter d'abattre votre barrière. »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Comment ça a été ? » demande Hermione.

« Il a été très sage, mais il n'a pas beaucoup joué avec les autres » répond Potter, ironique.

_{__Très drôle.__}_

« Je parlais de ta leçon d'occlumencie. » dit-elle, avec reproche.

« Etonnamment bien, je dois dire… » réplique t-il, sincère.

_{__Votre confiance en mes capacités me touche énormément__}_

« Je t'avais dis que tout allait bien se passer » dit-elle en souriant d'un air supérieur

« Et tu avais raison… Comme d'habitude » dit-il, lassé. « Tiens, je te le rends, j'en ai assez profité » dit-il, ironique en me tendant à Hermione.

« Tu l'as remercié, au moins » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Euh… non » murmure-t-il, coupable. Puis il ajoute, sincère : « Merci, Professeur. »

_{__De rien, je suppose__}_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Professeur, vous m'apprendriez aussi ? … L'occlumencie, je veux dire »

_{__legilimens__}_

L

« Pourquoi Granger, vous avez peur que je vous attaque ? » je demande, ironique

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclame-t-elle, outrée

« Alors qui ? »

« Dumbledore » murmure-t-elle

« Granger, vous ne cessez de me stupéfier. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez avoir à cacher au directeur ? »

« Vos leçons d'occlumencie avec Harry, par exemple »

« Je vous rappelle que c'est le directeur lui-même qui m'a demandé d'apprendre à Potter l'occlumencie, l'année passée »

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il n'a pas donné les leçons lui-même s'il voulait tellement qu'Harry apprenne. Il était tout à fait conscient de votre antipathie réciproque. Vous obligez à travailler ensemble c'était un désastre en devenir, avec une chance de succès quasiment utopique. » dit-elle, sans pitié.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je dois avouer qu'elle a le sens de la formule.

« En effet, mais, le problème pour lui était plutôt de ne pas divulguer ses intentions au Seigneur des Ténèbres si celui-ci attaquait l'esprit de Potter »

« Quoi ?! Et vous alors ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas plus dangereux pour vous ! » dit-elle folle de rage.

Hermione, mon ange gardien personnel

« Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que nous sommes tous des pions pour le directeur. Lui et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont en train de disputer une énorme partie d'échec. Chacun a ses pièces et il y a forcément certaines qui sont sacrifiées en chemin. »

« Eh bien moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un a le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça me paraît totalement injuste. »

« Ça l'est, sans doute. » Je soupire

« Et si son idée c'est de sacrifier Harry à la fin ? Non. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il le découvre. » dit-elle, inquiète « S'il vous plaît, professeur, enseignez-moi. »

« Oui. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes de l'auteur : Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir autant de reviews ! Merci à tous. Petite remarque : si vous voulez que je réponde à votre review, connectez-vous avant.__ Ca m'évite d'envoyer des remerciements à des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir :-)_

**CHAPITRE 7 : Hermione apprend l'occlumencie**

L

« Des livres, quelle surprise ! » dis-je, complètement ironique, en contemplant son bouclier d'occumlencie.

« C'est la bibliothèque de mon père. Toute petite, j'aimais me cacher dans cette pièce, c'est un endroit où je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité » m'explique, Hermione.

« Je vois… Et ensuite, je suppose que vous vous êtes employée à lire tous ces livres ? » dis-je en contemplant l'énorme bibliothèque

« Non, la plupart sont barbants au possible » dit-elle en riant.

« Je ne pensais pas que celle qui a lu une centaine de fois 'L'Histoire d'Hogwart' pourrait trouver un livre 'barbant' » dis-je, moqueur.

« Et pourtant, il me suffit d'ouvrir un ouvrage médical de mon père pour tomber dans un profond sommeil… Et comment savez-vous que j'ai lu 'L'Histoire d'Hogwart' plusieurs fois ? »

« Je vous rappelle que chaque fois que vous empruntez un livre, votre nom est marqué sur une feuille à l'intérieur dudit livre » dis-je, fier de moi.

« Oui mais, très cher, pour avoir vu cette feuille, il faut que vous ayez lu ce livre aussi » dit-elle triomphante.

« Il est possible que je l'ai consulté, une fois, au hasard » dis-je, coincé. « Mais je n'ai jamais égalé votre assiduité. Qu'est-ce que vous trouviez de si intéressant à cet ouvrage ? » je demande, légèrement curieux

« Ce n'est pas que je le trouvais particulièrement intéressant ou bien écrit. C'est plutôt que j'espérais qu'à force de le lire, je finirais par mieux m'intégrer dans le monde sorcier… J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cette difficulté, étant un sorcier de sang-pur vous-même, mais pour une née-moldu comme moi, il n'est pas toujours facile de se sentir acceptée.»

« Je ne suis pas de sang-pur, Granger, mais de sang-mêlé » dis-je, encore choqué par sa confession.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, vous êtes à Serpentard ? Je croyais… » commence t-elle, surprise.

« Détrompez-vous, il n'y a pas que des sorciers de sang-pur à Serpentard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même,... »

« NON !!?? » m'interrompt-elle, stupéfaite.

« … est un sang-mêlé » je finis, imperturbable.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que celui qui affirme que les sang-purs sont supérieurs est en réalité un sang-mêlé ? » dit-elle, outrée.

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je, légèrement amusé par sa réaction.

« Non mais quel hypocrite !!!! » fulmine-t-elle « Et ces espèces de crétins qui se prosternent devant lui, sont au courant ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas me faire traiter de crétin. Et, pour vous répondre, très peu de monde est au courant.» dis-je, calmement.

« Je ne parlais pas de vous ! » dit-elle, navrée « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez un crétin. »

« Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez ravi » je dis, ironique. « Pourtant j'en étais un, à l'époque. »

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs » murmure-t-elle.

« Non, Granger, pas des erreurs aussi monumentales » dis-je, froidement.

…

« Pour vous faire croire à des idées aussi incohérentes, je suppose qu'il devait être au moins charismatique, à l'époque.» dit-elle, dubitative.

« Non pas que mes raisons vous regarde en quoi que ce soit… » dis-je, froidement

« En effet… Et maintenant, à ce stade de la discussion, je suppose que vous allez vous en aller » dit-elle, lassée.

« Vous me connaissez très mal. » dis-je sur le même ton « Pour vous répondre, stupide gamine, je n'ai jamais eu que faire des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, j'étais à la recherche de pouvoir et d'acceptation. Avoir un rang haut placé parmi une organisation puissante telles que ses mangemorts paraissait une bonne idée à ses fins. »

« 'Stupide gamine' est vraiment trop formel à ce stade de notre relation, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je vous en prie, appelez moi Hermione. » dit-elle, complètement ironique.

« Très bien… Hermione… Est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer maintenant ? »

…

Ah ah, on fait moins la maligne !

« Oui » dit-elle, stupéfaite

Avant de demander innocemment : « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux vous appeler Severus ? »

« Absolument pas… » dis-je, fermement

« Oh… » murmure-t-elle

« C'est bien trop formel… Je vous en prie, appelez-moi : 'très cher'. » dis-je, amusé.

« Vous êtes un sacré farceur… Severus… » me dit-elle avec un soupçon de reproche.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

L

« Concentrez-vous, Hermione » dis-je, agacé en perçant une fois de plus son bouclier.

« Même Potter a réussi à me bloquer au moins une fois. » dis-je, pour la motiver.

« Je suis désolée. Je suppose que je n'y arrive pas parce que je n'ai pas VRAIMENT envie de vous bloquer » murmure-t-elle, contrite.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de me bloquer » je répète, stupidement.

« C'est ça » dit-elle amusée.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? » je demande, d'un ton froid, reprenant mes esprits.

« Parce que je vous fais confiance » dit-elle, sincèrement.

…

« Vous êtes toujours là ? » demande-t-elle, incertaine.

« Oui » je murmure. Avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus forte : « Vous avez tort, vous savez, de me faire confiance. »

« Peut-être, mais je n'y peux rien » dit-elle, résolue.

« Mmh … Eh bien, faites un effort ! Si ça peut vous aider vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que je suis Dumbledore. » dis-je, lassé.

« La ressemblance est frappante en effet » dit-elle, agacée.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! » dis-je, en me matérialisant dans son souvenir.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » me demande-t-elle, ravie.

« Où êtes-vous ? » je demande, en l'ignorant.

« Là » dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

Pour la première fois, nous nous retrouvons face à face.

Ayant, cette fois, l'avantage de la hauteur, je baisse mes yeux sur elle.

« Professeur ? » dit-elle, tout à coup, intimidée.

Paradoxalement, cela me rassure.

« Voyons, Hermione, on ne m'appelle plus 'très cher' ? » dis-je, moqueur.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Puis elle sourit et me demande : « Très cher, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Vous êtes apparemment incapable de faire preuve de la moindre imagination. »

Bizarrement, ma pique semble plus l'amuser que la vexer.

J'ai vraiment perdu la main.

« Je suis très contente de vous voir, très cher, néanmoins, je suis désolée de vous dire que vous ne ressemblez toujours pas à Dumbledore » dit-elle, en m'observant d'un air ravi.

Ça vient, petite peste, patience.

« Vraiment ? » Je demande alors que je me métamorphose en une copie, je l'espère passable, du directeur.

Quand je vois son regard paniqué posé sur moi, je suis presque étonné.

C'est à ce point là, Hermione ? Dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à me bloquer.

« Vous allez TOUT me dire, Mlle Granger » dis-je d'un ton menaçant, avec la voix de Dumbledore.

Puis je localise la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque et comme lors des mes précédentes attaques, je l'ouvre sans difficulté.

D'habitude c'est la faille qui me permet d'accéder à ses souvenirs, pas cette fois. Je me retrouve dans une autre pièce, semblable en tout point à la première.

« Pas mal », je murmure

Puis, sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve projeté contre la paroi de la bibliothèque tandis qu'une tonne de livres me tombe dessus.

Okay peut-être mieux que 'pas mal', me dis-je, en reprenant mon apparence.

« Severus ! » crie Hermione paniquée, tout se creusant un chemin à travers les livres pour arriver jusqu'à moi.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle navrée. « Pendant une minute j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez Dumbledore. »

« Tant mieux, c'était le but » dis-je, fièrement, en essayant d'oublier ma dignité complètement meurtrie.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle compatissante en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Si j'attrape sa main, c'est uniquement parce que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir.

Je me relève, chancelant.

Au bout d'une minute, je me sens un peu moins nauséeux.

C'est alors que je contemple ma main, qui est toujours entrelacée à celle d'Hermione.

« Vous pouvez me rendre ma main, s'il vous plaît ? » je demande, poliment.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle ! » S'exclame Hermione en m'ignorant superbement et en serrant ma main de plus belle.

Bon, après tout, si vous y tenez, gardez-la.

« J'ai toujours été pâle, je vous signale » je dis en tâtant mon crâne de ma main libre pour examiner l'énorme bosse qui s'y profile.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » demande-t-elle, navrée.

« Je vous rappelle que je suis, à l'heure actuelle, composé à 100% de tissu et que ce que vous avez devant vous n'est qu'une représentation de ma personne. Vos craintes sont donc totalement stupides en plus d'être injustifiées » dis-je pour la calmer.

« Mais vous avez mal ! » s'entête-t-elle

« Extrêmement, oui » je finis par avouer en soupirant.

« Ah ! Vous voyez bien ! » dit-elle triomphante.

« Granger… » dis-je excédé.

« Oui ? »

« Taisez-vous et rendez-moi ma main pour que l'on puisse continuer. » dis-je fermement.

« Non » répond-t-elle, tout aussi fermement.

Comment ça : Non ???!!!

« Il faudra bien que je la récupère un jour. Vous ne pouvez pas la garder. Elle est à moi. » dis-je, raisonnable.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Ma main » dis-je en désignant notre point de contact.

« Ah oui » dit-elle en souriant avant de me lâcher.

Je ne suis pas soulagé autant que je le voudrais de récupérer, ladite extrémité.

Maudite gamine.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai pas envie de continuer » dit Hermione d'un ton têtu, en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai pas envie de vous amocher davantage. »

Respire…

Respire…

« VOUS M'AVEZ PRIS AU DEPOURVU, C'EST TOUT ! » Je hurle.

« Oui, j'ai vu » me répond t-elle, très calmement, en secouant la tête.

« Ça n'arrivera plus, croyez-moi » dis-je, en lui lançant mon regard le plus meurtrier.

« Vous savez que vous faites presque peur. » dit-elle, en me regardant d'un air blasé.

Maudite, stupide, crétine, bornée, absurde, inconsciente, hallucinante, captivante gamine.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : Harry donne une idée à Hermione**

« Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? » demande Potter en frappant à la porte

« Oui » dit-elle, sans décoller le regard de son livre.

« Euh… Je vous dérange peut-être ? » demande Potter, complètement estomaqué en remarquant nos positions respectives. Elle, allongée sur le lit, sa tête légèrement relevée contre un coussin, tenant un livre d'une main et l'autre m'enlaçant. Moi, couché sur elle.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ?! » demande Potter, complètement choqué.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? On lit. » dit-elle, agacée.

« Oui… bien sûr » dit-il, pas du tout convaincu. « Et ça avance ton projet ? » demande-t-il, intéressé.

« Mon 'faux' projet avance très bien, merci, pour l'instant j'ai fait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney et Bibinne, avec Padma » dit-elle en désignant les poupées.

« Cool » dit-il, pas extrêmement convaincu.

« C'est assez amusant, oui » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Et ton 'vrai' projet ? » demande-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil anxieux.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Pas bien, je stagne » soupire-t-elle.

« Oh… » dit-il, déçu.

« Severus te manque à ce point là ? » demande-t-elle, complètement ironique.

« Severus ?! » s'exclame-t-il, effaré.

_{__Ne l'imitez pas, Potter.__}_

« Oui, tu sais, le professeur Snape. » continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Non ! C'est juste que… je ne peux pas vraiment avoir de cours de duel avec lui quand il est sous cette forme… Il connaît pleins de sorts, tu sais ! Il m'a promis qu'il m'apprendrait ! » dit-il enthousiaste.

_{__Votre compassion à mon égard est décidément sans limite, Potter.__}_

« Harry ! » s'exclame Hermione, outrée.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

« Rien. » dit-elle, lassée. « Je croyais que Severus t'avait donné des livres. Tu n'as qu'à les utiliser. »

Il soupire

« C'est barbant ! En plus je n'ai jamais été très doué en théorie. Je préfère de loin la pratique ! »

« Oui, ben là, ça va pas être possible toute suite toute suite, tu vois ! Donc tu attendras ! Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous jeter des sorts parmi, pour le moment ! » crie t-elle, à bout de nerf.

« Calme-toi, Mione » dit-il apaisant

« Non je ne me calme pas ! Ça fait des siècles que je parcours ses saletés de livres et je ne trouve rien ! »

Harry hausse les épaules et dit, nonchalamment : « Si rien d'autre ne fonctionne, tu peux toujours essayer de l'embrasser… ça marche bien sur les crapauds « finit-il, en souriant.

Mais Hermione, elle, ne sourit pas.

Elle réfléchit…

… longuement.

« Euh Hermione, je plaisantais ! S'il te plaît ne l'embrasse pas. Pas devant moi en tout cas » dit-il, dégoûté.

« J'ai déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas » dit-elle d'un ton absent, en se creusant toujours les méninges.

« QUOI ?! » rugit, Potter.

« Sur la joue, Harry » dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

« Ah bon » dit-il, à peine soulagé.

…

« Peut-être que tu devrais quand même essayer de l'embrasser sur la bouche, au cas où » dit-il, extrêmement réticent.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis elle me prend dans ses bras et me plante un baiser sonore sur la bouche.

_{__???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????__}_

« Tu vois » dit-elle à Potter « ça ne fait aucune différence. »

_{__Parlez pour vous.__}_

Potter éclate de rire

« J'aimerais tellement voir la tête qu'il fait en ce moment! » s'exclame-t-il, en me regardant, hilare.

« Mmh… » répond Hermione, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

…

« Tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses à la fin ? » demande Potter de plus en plus décontenancé.

« Je pense que je suis stupide » dit-elle. « Il me faut de la magie blanche pour contrer ce sort, c'est évident ! Hors ses livres traitent tous de magie noire. Pas étonnant que je n'arrive à rien. » soupire t'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que la magie blanche fonctionnerait mieux ? » demande Potter, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

« Les contes de fées » dit-elle, simplement. « Dans les contes de fées c'est toujours quelque chose de positif, qui métamorphose le crapaud…»

« Ah oui bien sûr… » dit Potter, en me jetant un regard incrédule. « Mais, tu es au courant, bien sûr, que ces histoires ne sont pas réelles ? » dit-il, prudemment

« Certaines légendes sont basés sur des faits, des faits extrêmement déformés sans nul doute, mais des faits quand même. Il me suffit de découvrir lesquels. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte, et vous ? » murmure-t-il à mon intention.

_{__Moi ? Au contraire, j'ai peur de comprendre…__}_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? » demande Hermione en entrant dans le bureau de Minerva.

« Si vous voulez » dit-elle, d'un ton qui n'augure rien de bon.

« En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide… Je travaille depuis quelques semaines sur un projet concernant la métamorphose. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir mise au courant avant. » dit-elle, contrite.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne vous ai assigné aucun projet » répond t-elle, intriguée.

« Oui mais, vous comprenez, l'année prochaine c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et il faut que je commence à penser à mon avenir. Et comme la métamorphose est, sans conteste, mon sujet préféré. Je me suis dis qu'en faisant ce projet, ce serait plus facile pour moi après, de trouver un apprentissage dans cette branche. »

_{__10 points Hermione, pour serpentard, votre véritable maison.__}_

« Comment puis-je vous aider, Mlle Granger » demande Minerva, d'un ton qui s'est réchauffé d'au moins 30 degrés.

« Je me demandais si vous auriez quelques livres sur le sujet, que je pourrais emprunter. » dit-elle, timidement.

« Il va falloir être un peu plus précise. » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire. « Suivez-moi » dit-elle en faisant apparaître une porte.

La pièce, dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons est composé principalement d'une énorme bibliothèque, qui prend les quatre parois du mur.

« Voici ma collection personnelle, absolument tous ses livres traitent de métamorphose » dit-elle, fièrement.

Je ne sais pas si l'expression d'Hermione reflète plus le ravissement ou l'horreur.

« La majorité sont des livres sorciers » continue-t-elle « Mais j'ai aussi une petite section concernant la métamorphose chez les moldus »

La 'petite' section en question comporte tout de même une centaine d'ouvrages.

Hermione semble avoir perdu la parole.

« Parlez-moi de votre projet, Mlle Granger. Et je vous donnerez les livres dont vous avez besoin » dit Minerva, très amusée.

« Eh bien… » commence t-elle, hésitante « ça vous paraîtra peut-être stupide, mais je me posais la question si les contes de fées traitant de métamorphoses que mes parents m'ont racontés étant enfant, comme 'la belle et la bête' ou ceux ou le crapaud se transforme en prince, on une part, même minime, de réalité dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Disons que cela a de la réalité dans le sens que des personnes se sont déjà faites transformées par des mages noirs à travers les siècles, et cela en toute sorte de forme. Mais en ce qui concerne la résolution du sortilège dans ces histoires, la solution employée est inexacte pour ne pas dire parfaitement simpliste. Jugez vous-même, dans 'la belle est la bête', la belle doit promettre à la bête de l'épouser, dans 'le roi crapeau' la princesse doit partager son lit avec le crapaud, dans 'Pinocchio' le pantin retrouve sa forme en travaillant bien à l'école. Ces braves gens retrouvent leur forme, au bon vouloir, sans prononcer la moindre incantation. »

« Oui cela me semble ridicule, bien sûr, mais est-ce vrai en ce sens que quelque chose de positif comme de la magie blanche peut venir en aide à celui qui s'est fait transformer pour lui faire retrouver sa forme première. » demande, Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

« Oui bien sûr, la magie blanche part d'un sentiment positif et est donc préconisé dans ce cas. »

« Je suppose, que cette magie blanche doit être très puissante, pour contrer un tel sort. » dit-elle, pensive.

« En effet, mais est-ce que vous comprenez vraiment ce à quoi vous faites référence, Mlle Granger ? » demande Minerva, amusée.

_{__En tout cas, je ne le comprends que trop bien.__}_

« Non. » dit-elle, confuse.

« Réfléchissez, je viens de vous dire que la magie blanche part d'un sentiment positif. La plus puissante des formes de magie blanche et, par conséquent de sentiment positif, est donc… »

« … L'amour ? » demande Hermione, absolument choquée.

« Tout à fait. Autrement dit, pour votre projet, vous avez besoin d'informations sur les sortilèges utilisant l'amour comme base. » dit-elle en plaçant des ouvrages sur la table.

« Mais quand vous parlez d'amour. Est-ce le fait de ressentir de l'amour d'une façon générale ou est-ce, plus spécifiquement, d'avoir un sentiment amoureux pour la personne qui a été transformée ? » demande Hermione, intriguée.

« Logiquement, laquelle de ses deux solutions vous semble la plus puissante dans ce cas précis ? »

« La deuxième, je suppose. » murmure-t-elle.

« Vous avez donc votre réponse. »

« Est-ce que ce sentiment doit être réciproque ? » demande-t-elle, en me jetant un regard inquiet.

« A votre avis ? »

« Je suppose que ça aide… » dit-elle, lassée.

« En effet, comme vous dites 'ça aide' s'il s'agit d'un sentiment réciproque, mais ce n'est pas forcément indispensable. »

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclame t-elle, soulagée.

_{__????????????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ??????????????__}_

« Oui » dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. « Le sort pourra être exécuté, mais il aura moins de puissance, évidemment. »

« Ah… » dit-elle, déçue.

« Mais cela suffit dans la plupart des cas. Tout dépend évidemment de la puissance du jeteur de sort. Plus celui-ci est puissant, plus le sentiment de base devra être fort. »

_{__Ça s'annonce très bien.__}_


	9. Chapter 9

_Note__ de l'auteur : Merci à tous !_

**CHAPITRE 9 : Severus n'en croit pas ses oreilles**

« Severus ? » dit Hermione, d'un ton résolu en me regardant dans les yeux.

…

« Severus, s'il vous plaît. »

_{__Je ne veux pas en parler, laissez-moi mourir.__}_

« J'aimerais discuter avec vous. »

_{__Je n'ai pas envie.__}_

« Les serpentards seraient-ils donc lâche ? En plus d'être stupide et borné ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

_{__Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser avoir par cette tactique ridicule !__}_

« Vous êtes le roi des imbéciles, en plus d'être complètement… immature. »

_{__Legilimens__}_

L

« Je ne suis pas immature !! »

« Ah tiens, vous êtes là. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Je remarque que vous ne niez pas le fait d'être un imbécile. »

Maudite peste !

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir, s'il vous plaît ? » demande-t-elle, gentiment.

« Pourquoi ? » je grogne.

« Je préfère avoir cette discussion face à face si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Si vous insistez… » dis-je, lassé, en me matérialisant devant elle.

« Bonjour, Severus. » dit-elle en me regardant avec un petit sourire.

« Si vous le dites » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« De quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ? » je demande innocemment.

« Vous ne devinez pas ? »

« Si c'est à propos de ma situation actuelle, je ne pense pas qu'il y aie grand chose à ajouter sur le sujet. »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? » demande t-elle, étonnée

« Ecoutez… Hermione… Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour m'aider. La seule solution, désormais, c'est d'attendre que Potter se décide à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc à ce stade, vous pouvez, sans état d'âme, me ramener au directeur. » dis-je, calmement.

« Mais tout à fait, professeur, voulez-vous qu'on y aille maintenant ? » dit-elle d'une voix débordante de sarcasmes. « Etes-vous stupide ou est-ce que vous le faites exprès ? » continue t-elle, sur le même ton « Je vous signale qu'on a trouvé une piste et qu'il n'est pas question que j'abandonne maintenant. Quand à vous confier aux bons soins de Dumbledore, ça n'arrivera jamais. Vous êtes coincé avec moi et il faudra vous y faire ! »

« Est-ce que vous n'oublieriez pas, par hasard, un léger détail concernant ce que vous nommez votre 'piste' ? » dis-je en prononçant le dernier mot avec tout le dégoût du monde.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Respire…

Respire…

« VOUS DEVEZ M'AIMER POUR QUE LE SORT FONCTIONNE !!!! »

« Oui, et alors ? » demande t-elle, défiante.

…

…

« Comment ça 'oui et alors' ? » je murmure, complètement choqué.

« Je vous ai déjà dis que j'avais de l'affection pour vous, non. » dit-elle, agacée.

« Oui bien sûr, j'oubliais. Je suis certain, en effet, qu'une simple petite affection suffira amplement pour parvenir à déjouer le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dis-je, totalement ironique.

« Qui vous dis qu'elle est petite ? » dit-elle, irritée « Est-ce que vous prétendez savoir ce que je ressens ?… Non ?... Alors ne présumez pas s'il vous plaît. » finit-elle, tristement.

« Hermione… » je murmure, stupéfait.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Severus, le sort fonctionnera. Et s'il ne fonctionne pas, ce ne sera en tout cas pas à cause d'un manque de sentiments de ma part. Maintenant, sortez s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle, lassée.

/L

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Tiens Harry, prend-le, et ne me le ramène pas avant au moins une heure s'il te plaît, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'une pause » dit Hermione en me lançant à Potter avant de partir en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » me demande Potter, complètement stupéfait.

Je soupire

_{__legilimens__}_

L

« Je ne lui ai absolument RIEN fait. » dis-je en me matérialisant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à vous croire. » murmure une voix à deux centimètres de mon oreille.

Je soupire en remarquant que je suis presque collé à Potter et tout ça dans le noir le plus complet.

« Potter, vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un placard plus grand pour votre bouclier ? » dis-je, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Ne changez pas de sujet, Severus » dit-il, amusé.

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !!? » dis-je, désespéré.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Hermione pourrait le faire et pas moi. » dit-il, vexé.

« Vous êtes jaloux, ma parole. Laissez-moi deviner : vous aussi, vous avez des sentiments pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas surpris, je suis apparemment irrésistible. » dis-je, dégoûté.

Potter éclate de rire.

« Etes-vous ivre ? » demande-t-il, toujours en riant.

« Non. Mais j'aimerais bien. » dis-je, épuisé.

…

…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu à Hermione quand elle vous a dit… vous savez quoi… ? » demande Potter, calmé.

« Rien. »

« Comment ça 'rien' ?! » dit-il avec reproche.

« Elle m'a dit de m'en aller !! » je me justifie.

« Et vous l'avez écouté ?! » dit-il, incrédule

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, TOUT sauf ça. »

« Merlin, aidez-moi… » je murmure.

« Vous devriez être content, vous savez. Je veux dire, regardez Hermione et ensuite regardez-vous… Euh… Je veux dire. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, Potter ! Donc taisez-vous avant d'aggraver votre cas. »

« Oui Severus »

« C'est 'Monsieur' Severus, pour vous, Potter » dis-je, sérieusement.

« Vous êtes drôle » dit-il, incrédule.

« Ne le dites à personne » dis-je d'un ton faussement confidentiel.

…

…

« Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ? » je murmure.

« Qu'elle avait des sentiments pour vous ? Non. Vous savez, pour moi, les filles sont des sortes de bizarres créatures qui agissent d'une manière complètement loufoque les trois quarts du temps. »

« Je vois… » dis-je en me massant les tempes pour chasser l'énorme migraine qui se profile.

« Je suppose que ça doit être plus facile pour vous, vous qui êtes… euh… »

« Vieux ? Un fossile ? Un pied dans la tombe ? »

« Oui c'est à peu près ce que je pensais » dit-il en riant.

« J'AI 36 ANS !!! »

Potter hausse les épaules, d'un air nullement contrit.

Je soupire

« Pour répondre à votre question : détrompez-vous, je crois que ça devient encore pire avec le temps. »

« Vous êtes vachement encourageant vous savez ! » dit-il, dépité.

« Vous auriez préféré que je vous mente peut-être ? » je demande, amusé malgré moi.

« Ça aurait été sympa de votre part oui » dit-il, toujours aussi déçu.

« Bon, très bien, dans ce cas, recommençons, voulez-vous ? » je dis, tout à fait sérieusement.

« Est-ce que ça devient plus facile avec le temps, de comprendre les filles ? » il demande, légèrement amusé.

« Sans aucun doute. En fait, ça devient tellement facile avec le temps que, à la longue, vous n'aurez même plus besoin d'échanger la moindre parole avec l'élue de votre cœur. Cela deviendra inutile, voyez vous, car vous comprendrez simplement en contemplant son regard ou en observant ses petits gestes anodins, ce dont elle a vraiment envie. » dis-je d'un ton complètement monocorde.

« Vous pourriez au moins essayer d'être crédible » me dit Potter, d'un ton de reproche.

« Vous n'êtes jamais content, ma parole ! » dis-je, faussement vexé.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**** : Severus répond à Hermione**

Quand Hermione se décide enfin à venir me récupérer, je remarque qu'elle a une mine épouvantable.

« Mione, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Potter, inquiet.

« Ça va très bien, Harry, j'avais juste besoin d'une pause, c'est tout » dit-elle d'un ton plat.

« Si tu le dis… » dit-il, à moitié convaincu.

Puis, il ajoute, gravement : « Ce n'était pas sa faute, tu sais, tu l'as pris totalement au dépourvu. »

_{__Je préférerais VRAIMENT que vous n'essayiez pas de me défendre, Potter.__}_

« Pardon ?! » dit-elle, complètement choquée.

« Severus, tu sais, il est encore pire que moi en ce qui concerne les filles. Il n'a vraiment aucune idée, le pauvre ! » dit-il tout à fait sincère.

_{__Oh par Merlin ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement !!!__}_

« Je vois… » dit-elle, complètement abasourdie.

« Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre, je crois » dit-il d'un ton compatissant en me tapotant, l'épaule.

_{__Oui après ça, je pense qu'il va me falloir, un siècle… minimum !__}_

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas beaucoup confiance en lui. En plus, je soupçonne qu'il est sensible, peut-être même trop.» dit-il, philosophe.

_{__Vous avez un dernier souhait, Potter ?__}_

« Oui, Harry, je comprends » murmure Hermione, qui, je le devine, se mord la langue pour éviter de rire.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. » continue-t-elle vaillamment sans le moindre sourire. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. » dit-elle en m'empoignant et en refermant la porte précipitamment.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est de retour dans sa chambre qu'elle s'autorise à se rouler par terre de rire.

Maudite, mais néanmoins prévenante, gamine !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Vous savez, si Harry ne vous avait pas complètement ridiculisé, je crois que je n'aurais même plus osé vous adresser la parole. » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire mais en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

_{__Alors je suppose que je dois remercier cet abruti au lieu de le tuer… Dommage.__}_

« Quand je vous ai dis… ça… tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas envie que vous vous moquiez de moi. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de partir. »

_{__Je n'allais pas me moquer de toi, Hermione.__}_

« Je veux dire, je sais bien que je suis stupide d'avoir des sentiments pour vous. »

_{'__Stupide' hein ? je suis d'accord avec vous. Bien que légèrement vexé.__}_

« Je sais que je ne devrais vraiment pas. »

_{__Okay, allons-y pour vexé tout court.__}_

« Que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproque.»

_{... ? ...}_

« J'en suis consciente, vous savez. Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que je me fais la moindre illusion à ce sujet. »

_{Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, Hermione.}_

« Je veux que vous sachiez, que je n'attends rien, absolument rien de vous.» dit-elle en regardant le sol. « Si ce n'est peut-être… S'il vous plaît ne vous moquez pas de moi… »

_{Arrêtes ça et regarde-moi.}_

« J'ai essayé de me raisonner, vous savez, d'être réaliste, de me dire que pour vous je ne suis qu'une gamine sans le moindre intérêt…»

_{Regarde-Moi !}_

Mais c'est sans espoir, ses yeux demeurent obstinément fixés sur le sol.

« Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que vous me remarquiez… Je sais que je ne suis même pas jolie… »

Il faut que je me concentre et peut-être que je pourrais…

« Et vous me prenez sûrement pour une idiote arrogante de toujours lever la main en classe… »

Le stylo posé sur sa table de nuit vole à travers la pièce.

« A toujours vouloir, qu'on me remarque… »

Il s'arrête à deux millimètres de sa main. Et commence à écrire maladroitement.

Hermione se tait enfin et regarde le stylo, d'un air interrogateur.

« R-E-G-A-R-D-E-M-O-I... Regarde-moi ? » Me demande-t-elle, en s'exécutant enfin.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !!!

_{Legilimens}_

« Severus je… »

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer

« Tais-toi Hermione, je te jure que si tu prononces encore un seul mot, je ne réponds plus de rien.» dis-je, à bout de nerf.

« Mais… » dit-elle en me regardant, les yeux ronds..

« SILENCE !!! C'était le discours le plus PATHETIQUE et dénué de logique que j'ai jamais entendu !!!»

« Dénué de logique… » murmure t-elle éberluée

« Si je ne t'avais pas interrompue, Merlin sait combien de temps, j'aurais encore dû supporter ce TISSU D'INEPTIE !!! »

« Tissu d'ineptie… »

« Que je ne t'entende plus JAMAIS te dénigrer de la sorte, c'est parfaitement insupportable !!! »

« Insupportable… »

« Et arrêtes de répéter tout ce que je dis !!!! »

…

« Que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, passe encore. Je mets ça sur le compte d'une démence temporaire, ça te passera bien assez tôt. Mais que tu crois une demie seconde que tu es indésirable à mes yeux ! C'est vraiment…»

« Dénué de logique ? Un Tissu d'ineptie ? Insupportable ? » propose t-elle.

« C'est ça. » dis-je, en soupirant.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas tout à fait indifférent envers moi ? » demande Hermione, incertaine.

« Mais tu comprends vite ! » dis-je complètement ironique.

« Je crois que c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite, Severus » dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Tais-toi » dis-je en prenant sa main et en l'entraînant à ma suite.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demande-t-elle, surprise.

« T'occupes… »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demande Hermione

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

« Cet endroit ne me rappelle rien. Donc je suppose que nous ne sommes pas dans un de mes souvenirs. Ce qui veut probablement dire que nous sommes … !!!! ... Est-ce que nous sommes dans ton esprit ?! C'est ton bouclier ?! » me demande t-elle, ravie.

« 10 points, Hermione » je souris.

« Il est énorme cet arbre ! » dit-elle en contemplant le chêne devant lequel nous nous trouvons. « Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment dans la réalité ?! »

« Oui, il se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre d'où j'habitais lorsque j'étais enfant. Chaque fois que je m'enfuyais de chez moi, c'est-à-dire relativement souvent, je me réfugiais ici et j'essayais de monter tout en haut de cet arbre. Je me disais que si j'arrivais jusqu'au sommet personne ne pourrait plus jamais me retrouver. »

« Et tu as réussi ? … A monter jusqu'au sommet, je veux dire. » murmure t-elle.

« Non, jamais… »

…

« Après toi » dis-je, en désignant l'arbre

« Euh… Vraiment ? » dit Hermione en regardant l'arbre d'un air épouvantée.

« Pas besoin de monter jusqu'en haut.» dis-je, pour l'encourager.

« Il faudra que tu m'aides, je ne suis pas très douée pour monter aux arbres et en plus je crois que j'ai le vertige » dit Hermione, paniquée.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » je dis en haussant un sourcil.

« Euh je ne sais pas. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis juste derrière toi, gamine. Maintenant, décide-toi.» dis-je en la soulevant jusqu'à la première blanche.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'gamine', je préfère 'madame' » dit-elle en riant.

« Très bien : 'Madame' » dis-je d'un ton précieux en faisant une révérence.

« Ne me fais pas rire, sinon je vais tomber. » me gronde t-elle, tout en me faisant un énorme sourire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« C'est encore loin, Grand Schtroumpf ? » demande Hermione, lassée de son escalade forcée.

« Mais non… Plus maintenant. Et je préfère de loin 'Severus'. » je réponds, hilare.

« C'est encore loin, Sevichou, Sevichon, Snapinou, Snapinet, Snapinounet ? » déclame Hermione.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. » dis-je, effrayé. « Et d'ailleurs nous sommes arrivés. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent avec toutes les autres branches ? » dit-elle, sceptique, en s'installant sur la dite branche.

« C'est la mienne.»

« Comment tu sais que c'est la tienne ? »

« Il y a écrit mon nom dessus, gamine… Là, tu vois » dis-je en désignant mon nom gravé sur l'écorce.

« Magnifique ! » dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Il ne faut rien exagérer » je dis, en contemplant mon nom gravé très maladroitement.

« Je veux dire, je suis très contente que tu m'ais amené ici. » dit-elle en me souriant.

…

« Il y a une vue impressionnante, regarde. » dis-je, surtout pour changer de sujet.

« Non je n'ai vraiment pas envie de regarder » dit-elle, paniquée, en s'accrochant tout d'un coup à mon bras.

« Tu ne vas pas tomber, Hermione. »

« Mmh… Quelle sera ma récompense si je regarde en bas ? » dit-elle d'un air mutin.

« La satisfaction de ne pas être une énorme froussarde, par exemple ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas que ça suffit comme motivation, Severus. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je demande, réticent.

« Un baiser » mumure t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites » dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis montée jusqu'ici, non ! » dit-elle, vexée.

« Bon, très bien, tu l'auras. »

Elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

Elle a bien raison.

Puis elle regarde en bas.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on était aussi haut. » dit-elle, étonnée.

« Bon, je crois qu'on peut redescendre maintenant » dis-je, faussement innocent.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »

« Non je ne vois pas… » dis-je, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Mon baiser ! »

« Ah oui… Ferme les yeux » dis-je, très sérieux.

Celle-ci ferme les yeux avec un tel air d'anticipation que pendant une demie seconde je pense à renoncer à mon plan diabolique.

Mais non, il faut que je sois fort…

Je me penche vers elle et lui donne un baiser… Sur le front.

« Severus !!! » dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

« Quoi, c'est un baiser, non ? Tu n'as pas précisé où, il me semble. » dis-je, avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

« Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser, si je comprends bien. » murmure-t-elle, déçue.

« Ce n'est pas ça, gamine, mais, je pense qu'il serait sage de procéder plus lentement… »

A ces mots, elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être même que, si on va à une allure assez 'escargotesque', tu reprendras tes esprits avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » je murmure.

« Dans tes rêves » dit-elle, d'un air de défi.

Puis elle penche tout doucement, comme dans un ralenti, son visage vers le mien.

Elle me regarde d'un air gourmant en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de ma bouche...

Je sens mon cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine.

Je ferme les yeux, malgré moi.

Alors que je sens son souffle chaud tout contre ma bouche, elle m'embrasse, langoureusement… sur la joue.

La peste !!


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur : Merci._

**CHAPITRE 11 : Severus donne un 'peut-être' à Hermione**

« Severus, restons ici, ensemble, toujours, d'accord ? » me demande Hermione, perchée sur sa branche.

« Non, gamine » je dis, à regret. « On ne peut pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demande t-elle, butée.

« Il est inutile de fuir, tu sais, tôt ou tard, le monde réel nous rattrapera. » je murmure.

« Je sais. C'est juste que j'aimerais rester là, tu sais, avec toi… Le vrai toi.»

Moi aussi j'aimerais rester avec elle, et cela me terrifie.

« Ton alter ego manque légèrement de répondant, tu sais. » continue t-elle, sur un ton joyeux. « Et il n'a qu'une seule expression à son répertoire. »

« Vraiment ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil, avec un petit sourire.

« Oui c'est celle là ! C'est exactement celle-là » dit-elle, en riant.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de la serrer dans mes bras qu'en cet instant.

Mais je me retiens. Car si je l'enlace, après, il faut que je la relâche.

Et ça, je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

Je murmure : « Prête à rentrer, gamine ? »

« Non pas tout à fait » dit-elle, avant de passer ses bras autour de moi et de se blottir contre mon torse.

« Est-ce que je peux revenir ici, demain ? » demande-t-elle, toujours blottie contre moi.

« Si tu veux. » dis-je, indifférent. Alors que mon cœur bat trop fort contre ma poitrine.

« Merci » murmure-t-elle, soulagée.

A ces mots, mes bras, sans mon consentement, se referment sur elle pour répondre à son étreinte.

Maudits bras !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Tu sais que je suis trop vieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Je lui demande, le lendemain.

Autant aborder les sujets qui fâchent dès le début, histoire de couper court à cette mascarade.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Severus » dit Hermione, avec un grand sourire.

« N'élude pas la question. » dis-je, agacé.

« Je n'élude pas la question. C'est juste que, tu sais, c'est poli, quand on voit quelqu'un, avant de l'agresser verbalement, de lui dire bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » je dis, complètement réticent.

« Mais c'est qu'on dirait presque que tu le penses. » dit-elle en riant.

« Tu sais que je suis trop vieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » je continue, imperturbable.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment ? Quel âge tu peux bien avoir, 50 ? »

« J'AI 36 ANS, A PEINE !! » je m'exclame, complètement vexé.

« Bon alors tu vois, que tu n'es pas si vieux que ça. » dit-elle, hilare.

Mais c'est qu'elle est rusée en plus.

« Je ne suis pas vieux dans l'absolu mais par rapport à toi. » dis-je, légèrement agacé de m'être fait avoir.

« Oui mais quand… » commence t-elle.

« Mais quand tu auras 110 ans, j'en aurais 90 et ça ne fera plus une aussi grande différence et bla bla bla. C'est ce que se dise les imbéciles pour se rassurer mais c'est parfaitement ridicule, la différence sera toujours conséquente, quel que soit l'âge que nous aurons, nous serons toujours en décalage, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. » dis-je, pour lui couper le sifflet.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire, vieux pépé. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Vraiment !? Et qu'est-ce que … Attends… Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ?? »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? » demande-t-elle, innocente.

« Un peu de respect, petite fille. »

Hermione soupire.

« Ce que je voulais dire, avant que tu m'interrompes de façon aussi malpolie, c'est que, l'année prochaine, quand j'aurais 18 ans, je serais majeure dans le monde moldu ainsi que dans le monde sorcier et donc, aux yeux de la loi, capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Et si j'ai envie d'avoir une relation avec un homme de 20 ans mon aîné, plutôt qu'avec un gamin immature, je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'en empêcher, ni avoir quelque chose à y redire. »

Ah.

« Tu as conscience, bien sûr, que je mourrais bien avant toi ? » je demande, à bout de nerf.

« Rassure-toi, j'ai tout prévu. Quand tu mourras, je trouverais aussitôt quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer. Mais cette fois, je m'assurerais qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi, pour équilibrer. » dit-elle, imperturbable.

Mais qu'elle est agaçante, 'délicieusement' agaçante, mais agaçante tout de même !

« Je vois… Et bien sûr cela ne te dérangeras pas qu'on me prenne pour ton père les trois quarts du temps. » je réattaque.

« Les gens sont stupides, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça, le premier imbécile qui te prendra pour mon père, vu ton doux caractère, sera sans doute le dernier. » dit-elle affectueusement.

Elle n'a pas tort, la maudite…

« Hermione, tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus simple pour toi d'être avec quelqu'un de ton âge. » je demande, à court d'arguments.

« Severus, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie d'être avec TOI. Peu-importe que tu aies 20, 30 ou 50 ans. Ca ne change absolument rien pour moi. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Non… C'est parfaitement inconcevable.

« Cette image, apparemment idéale, que tu as de moi, tu sais bien qu'elle est fausse, non ? » je demande, légèrement désespéré.

« Ce que je pense de toi c'est que tu ne t'es jamais vraiment senti à ta place nulle part. Qu'en cherchant à te faire accepter et reconnaître, tu as commis de graves erreurs. Je pense que tu les regrettes amèrement et que tu étais prêt à tout pour te racheter. Je pense que tu l'as fait depuis longtemps mais qu'on continue à te demander toujours plus, certainement trop, en retour. Et je pense que, maintenant, tu mérites qu'on te laisse un peu en paix et que quelqu'un reconnaisse ta valeur et t'aime pour ce que tu es. »

« Et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi ? » je demande, brisé.

« Si tu me laisses. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux… » je murmure.

« Je ne demande pas de réponse immédiate. Mais je suis têtue, tu sais, je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement… Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut aller voir ton arbre ? » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, gamine » dis-je en lui prenant la main.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Peut-être que j'ai trouvé un sort, pour t'aider. Je ne suis pas encore sûre. Enfin, je pense que ça pourrait marcher. »

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi hésitante.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi » dis-je, complètement ironique.

Elle soupire

« C'est un rituel faisant appel aux élémentaires, autrement dit, les gardiens correspondants aux quatre éléments : feu, eau, air, terre. »

« Je sais ce que c'est qu'un élémentaire, Hermione. » dis-je, agacé.

« Oui… Euh... Il faut que je les appelle un par un et que je leur demande de m'aider. »

« Mais ? » je demande, car il y a toujours un 'mais'.

« Mais, pour m'aider, il faut qu'ils soient convaincus. »

« Convaincus de quoi ? » je demande, avec réticence.

« De notre amour. » dit-elle doucement.

« Je vois… » je murmure.

« Dis-moi, quand tu sera prêt à essayer, d'accord ? » murmure-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« A demain, Severus. »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui » dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Avant de changer d'avis, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse furtivement sur la bouche.

« Est-ce que c'est un 'oui' ? » demande-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« C'est un 'peut-être'. » je dis, avec un petit sourire.

« Non, Severus, ça, ce n'était même pas un 'peut' » dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Me voilà capturé et attiré vers elle pour un baiser chaste mais d'une douceur exquise. Et, Merlin, elle ne semble pas vouloir me libérer, au contraire, sa bouche se fait maintenant plus insistante contre la mienne. Et je sens bientôt sa langue se frayer un chemin à travers mes lèvres. Quand nos langues se trouvent et s'entremêlent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement ravi.

Pitoyable.

Je ne reprends mes esprits que bien plus tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

Et la repousse gentiment en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « ça, gamine, ce n'était pas un 'peut-être'. C'était un 'sûrement' »


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 : Severus et Hermione passe la nuit… à discuter.**

Comme toutes les autres nuits, Hermione me dépose à une distance raisonnable de sa personne, de l'autre côté du lit.

D'habitude, elle garde ses distances.

Mais cette nuit là, je sens qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'endormir.

J'arrive à cette conclusion, lorsque je l'entends soupirer et se retourner dans le lit pour ce qu'il me semble être la millième fois.

Au bout d'un siècle de ce manège, elle se rapproche finalement de moi.

« Severus, je n'arrive pas à dormir » murmure-t-elle à mon oreille

_{Et, bien sûr, c'est une raison parfaitement valide pour m'empêcher de dormir également.}_

Mais, je le sais, je râle pour la forme. Voilà des années que je suis insomniaque et que je passe mes nuits à patrouiller les couloirs du château.

Jusqu'à ce que je sois assez fatigué pour m'écrouler de sommeil dans mon lit. Et me réveille, quatre heures plus tard, nullement reposé et d'humeur massacrante.

Et voilà que Hermione me regarde dans les yeux.

_{Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?}_

« S'il te plaît, Severus » murmure-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

_{Legilimens.}_

L

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? » je murmure dans sa tête.

« Parle-moi, s'il te plaît » murmure t-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« N'importe… J'ai toujours trouvé ta voix hypnotique. »

« Hypnotique hein ? » dis-je, ridiculement ravi.

« Oui, elle est magnifique, grave et douce comme de la soie. Et ton rire, il est charmant, dommage je ne l'entende pas plus souvent. Et tes yeux, tellement noirs que j'ai peur de me noyer si je regarde trop longtemps à l'intérieur. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es désirable pour moi, Severus ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer, non. » je murmure, frappé de stupeur.

« Est-ce que je suis un tant soit peu désirable pour toi ? » murmure-t-elle, timidement.

Si tu savais à quel point.

« Oui. » je réponds, simplement.

« Je suis contente » murmure t-elle, rassurée.

« Voudrais-tu savoir ce que je trouve le plus désirable chez toi, gamine ? »

« Oui » dit-elle, avec inquiétude.

« Tout. » je murmure.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-elle, gentiment.

…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, gamine ? » je demande, ignorant totalement sa réplique.

Elle soupire

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce rituel, à me repasser toutes les étapes dans la tête. A examiner toutes les possibilités. Et tu sais, au cas où ça ne marcherait pas… »

« Oui ? » je murmure, curieux d'entendre la suite.

« Je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour autant. Je trouverais une autre solution et je continuerais d'essayer encore et encore et même si, à la fin, tu dois rester une poupée toute ta vie, je veux rester avec toi et te garder près de moi, toujours. » dit-elle, persuadée.

« Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, Hermione ! » je m'exclame, effrayé.

« Je peux promettre ce que je veux, Severus. » dit-elle, fermement.

« Tu penses ça maintenant ! Mais dans un an ? Et dans dix ? Réfléchis, tu ne vas quand même pas passer le reste de ta vie coincée avec une peluche, coincée avec moi ! » je m'exclame, désespéré.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demande t-elle, têtue.

Parce que tu mérites mieux !

« Parce que ton raisonnement est complètement naïf en plus d'être irréfléchi et parfaitement inconcevable. » je dis, froidement.

« Parfait ! Je ne te demande pas de me croire. Ni de me faire confiance. Mais, au moins, n'insulte pas mon intelligence en pensant que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Parce tu sais très bien que c'est faux.» dit-elle, agacée.

…

« Désolé » dis-je, d'un ton parfaitement inaudible.

« Pardon ? » d'exclame, Hermione, stupéfaite.

« Oui c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. » dis-je, ironique.

« Peux-tu le redire encore une fois, pour que je l'enregistre bien dans ma mémoire ? » demande t-elle, ravie.

« N'y compte pas. » dis-je, amusé.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Severus, à propos du rituel… J'ai trouvé un endroit pour le faire.»

« Je t'écoute. »

« Il faut que le lieu ait de l'importance pour nous deux et j'ai pensé… Ton arbre… Tu crois qu'il existe toujours ? »

« Je pense, oui. » dis-je, songeur.

« Dans ce cas, ce serait le lieu idéal. » dit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Je ne nie pas que cet endroit a de l'importance pour moi, mais pour toi... »

« Severus, j'ai reçu mon premier baiser sous cet arbre. Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça de sitôt, crois-moi. »

…

…

« Severus ? » demande-t-elle, inquiète.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas gaspillé… » je murmure, choqué.

« Ah non ! Je ne te laisserais pas dire ça ! » s'exclame t-elle en m'interrompant. « Oui c'était mon premier baiser et alors ? J'en avais envie et tu ne m'as pas forcé que je sache. Je te signale que c'est moi, au contraire, qui t'ai sauté dessus. Et laisse-moi te dire que, même si je n'ai aucune comparaison, j'ai trouvé ce baiser tout à fait…»

« Passable ? » je demande, amusé, malgré moi.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. » dit-elle, ironique, en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Je suis content que tu ais aimé, gamine. Moi-même, je l'ai trouvé tout à fait… »

« Acceptable ? » demande-t-elle, malicieuse.

« C'est ça, c'est exactement le mot que je cherchais. » je dis, en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Severus, pourquoi tu ne me laissais jamais répondre aux questions en classe ? »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir, en ce moment même ? »

« Réponds s'il te plaît, et après, promis, je te laisse dormir. »

Je soupire

« Peut-être parce que je voulais que tu fortifies le muscle de ton bras droit… Dis, tu n'as jamais attrapé des crampes ? » je demande, sarcastique.

« Non… ça t'aurais fait trop plaisir. » dit-elle, vexée.

« Peut-être que je ne te laissais pas répondre parce que je te trouvais arrogante » je continue.

« Je ne suis pas arrogante, c'est simplement que je sais la réponse, c'est tout. » dit-elle, outrée.

« Evidemment, stupide gamine, je me doute bien que tu sais la réponse, tu sais TOUJOURS la réponse. Et les autres élèves ne le devinent que trop bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de lire le chapitre puisque de toute de façon ils savent que toi tu l'as lu et que tu vas répondre à leur place ! » je dis, perdant patience.

« Oh… Je suis désolée » dit-elle, tellement contrite que s'en est presque touchant.

« Oui bon, peu importe, tu es pardonnée. » je grommelle.

« Severus ? »

« Non, non, non, Hermione, tu avais dit UNE question. »

« J'ai menti. » dit-elle, simplement.

Eh bien, on n'est pas couché.

« Tu sais que je pourrais partir, là, tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? » je menace.

« Oui mais tu ne le feras pas. » dit-elle sûre d'elle.

« Et pourquoi pas, sale petite peste ? » je demande, excédé.

« Parce que tu m'aimes bien et que tu aimes bien discuter/te disputer avec moi. »

Vraiment ?

Non. C'est parfaitement ridicule.

Vraiment ?

Je trouve nos discussions agaçantes, c'est tout.

Vraiment ?

Elles sont rarement divertissantes en tout cas.

VRAIMENT ?

Oui bon peut-être qu'en fait, je n'ai rien contre. Peut-être même que je les apprécie… un tout petit peu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu favorisais toujours les serpentards ? » demande Hermione, qui semble prendre mon silence comme un acquiescement.

« Parce que c'est ma maison et que je veux qu'on gagne la coupe.» dis-je, tout à fait sincèrement.

« Oh… » Elle semble déçue.

« Parce que tu crois que j'étais le seul à faire du favoritisme, peut-être ? » je demande, légèrement vexé.

Non mais je n'en reviens pas, je suis en train de me justifier !

« Je n'ai rien remarqué en ce qui concerne les autres professeurs en tout cas. » dit-elle, dubitative.

« Vraiment ? Tu te rappelles peut-être lors de ta première année que les serpentards allaient gagner la coupe jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se décide soudainement à accorder un nombre invraisemblable de points à Gryffondor et cela pour avoir violé quasiment toutes les règles de l'école ? »

« Je… » dit-elle, confuse.

« Est-ce que tu trouves cela équitable ? Est-ce que tu trouves que cette action rend vraiment service aux élèves ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt leur dire. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, transgressez toutes les règles, peu importe, puisqu'à la fin, vous serez récompensés du résultat. »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux tellement ronds, que ça en serait presque comique.

Mais je suis loin d'avoir fini.

« Et, imagine ce que mes élèves ont ressentis ce jour là. De la colère bien sûr, mais aussi de la trahison. Parce que le directeur, celui qui prône l'unité des quatre maison et le seul qui est sensé être impartial, ne l'est pas du tout. Alors, si tu me demandes si j'ai des remords à favoriser ma propre maison, je te répondrais que non, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

…

« Tu as raison. » dit-elle, ébranlée.

« Sache que j'ai toujours raison, gamine. » dis-je, fier d'avoir, pour une fois, eu le dernier mot.

« Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta modestie. » dit-elle, ironique.

« Est-ce que tu ne confondrais pas modestie avec réalisme ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, non. » dit-elle en riant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci on doit dire 'bonjour', gamine. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Notes finales de l'auteur : On arrive __au terme de cette histoire. __**Je poste les deux derniers chapitres ce soir car demain matin je m'envole pour Amsterdam pour 6 jours. Je répondrai donc à vos reviews ou menaces de mort à mon retour.**__ J'espère que vous allez faire exploser ma boîte mail pendant mon absence :-)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire ! D'ailleurs cela va me manquer de ne plus __recevoir vos commentaires. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin._

_Je ne sais pas du tout si j'écrirai autre chose, pour l'instant je n'ai rien de prévu. Il faut que l'inspiration revienne frapper à ma porte…_

**CHAPITRE 13 : Severus parle tout seul**

Depuis cette nuit-là, Hermione s'endors chaque soir, avec mon alter ego serré dans ses bras.

On ne peut pas dire que cela ait amélioré mon insomnie.

Mais au moins, mes 'non-heures' de sommeil, se passent dans un endroit beaucoup plus agréable que les couloirs du château.

Un endroit chaud, doux et, malheureusement pour moi, horriblement addictif.

J'essaie de ne pas considérer cet endroit comme un terrain acquis.

Mais cela devient, au fil des jours, de plus en plus difficile de m'en empêcher.

Pour ma défense, je pensais que son inclinaison pour moi lui passerait vite.

Que j'arriverais finalement à la décourager.

Mais cette maudite gamine se montre extrêmement têtue.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire, non.

En plus d'être bornée, elle fait preuve d'une patience, envers moi, absolument pathétique.

Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est sa façon d'écarter toutes mes objections valides d'une boutade.

Comme si tous mes doutes n'avaient aucune raison d'être.

Au départ, je prenais ça comme un défi de la convaincre du contraire.

Mais, à mesure que le temps passe, je manque de plus en plus d'arguments et de motivation.

Elle va finir par m'avoir à l'usure, c'est sûr !

Bien sûr, en dernier recours, si aucun argument ne peut la persuader, je pourrais toujours lui mentir.

Mais, bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

Et pourquoi ?

Ce serait triché.

Et alors ?

La victoire serait amère.

Mais ce serait une victoire quand même, non ?

Oui.

Alors qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

Peut-être que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de gagner.

Ce serait ridicule, ça voudrait dire…

Quoi ?

Que j'ai envie qu'elle reste avec moi.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je l'aime, pardi.

Attends, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ?!

Que je l'aime.

Mais c'est absolument faux !

Si je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, c'est simplement parce que…

Parce que…

PARCE QUE…

Oui bon, il n'y aucune raison en fait.

Pathétique !!

Oh et puis merde, je l'aime, et alors, c'est parfaitement naturel.

Non mais regarde-là, elle est magnifique.

Et si elle a la bêtise de vouloir de moi.

Qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?

Ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas en profiter, non ?

Oui parfaitement.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !

Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas bien.

Elle n'a que 17 ans et aucune expérience de l'amour.

De l'expérience ? Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Quoi, j'eu eu des expériences avec les femmes, non ?

Oui d'un soir et en leur effaçant la mémoire après pour qu'elles ne se souviennent pas de moi.

Justement, c'est encore pire, je n'y connais rien, elle n'y connaît rien.

On pourrait apprendre ensemble.

Et si je n'essaie pas, je vais certainement le regretter.

Mais c'est que j'arriverais presque à me convaincre ?!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

L

« Gamine, j'ai réfléchi. »

« Ça fait mal ? » demande t-elle, taquine.

« Non, j'ai l'habitude » je réponds avec un petit sourire.

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle, gentiment.

« Je. »

« Tu ? »

« Le rituel. Tu sais. »

« Oui ? »

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait. Je pense. »

« Severus, ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens. »

« Peut-être que si tu me laissais en placer une. » dis-je, excédé.

« Soit. Continue » dit-elle, nullement vexée.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait. Ce serait le moment de. Enfin, j'ai bien réfléchi et il me semble. Il faudrait peut-être tenter. Ce serait sans doute possible. »

Je soupire.

« Severus, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon front.

« Pas vraiment, non. » je murmure.

« Mmh… Tu me parlais du rituel. » dit-elle, compatissante.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on essaie de le faire ? » demande-t-elle, dubitative.

« C'est ça. »

« Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'on est prêt. »

« Sûr. »

Quelle éloquence, mon cher moi-même !!

« D'accord. » dit-elle, un peu décontenancée. « Si tu penses que c'est le moment, je m'en remets à ton jugement. »

« Tu fais bien. »

« ? »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien. » dis-je, totalement frustré.

« Severus, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je t'écoute. » dit-elle, inquiète.

« Non, gamine, je n'ai rien à te dire. Par contre… » dis-je, en faisant un pas vers elle. « Par contre j'aimerais bien te montrer. » dis-je, en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules et en l'attirant contre mon torse.

Je baisse mon regard sur ses yeux stupéfaits et, sans autre préambule, m'empare des ses lèvres, pour un baiser, comment dire, enthousiaste.

Je mets dans ce baiser tout ce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

Tous les sentiments que j'ai retenus jusqu'à maintenant.

Je n'ai jamais été autant inspiré.

Sa langue répond à la mienne avec assiduité.

Elle a toujours été assidue.

10'000 points pour Gryffondor !


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14 : Hermione invoque les élémentaires.**

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? » me demande-t-elle en me regardant

_{Legilimens}_

L

« Je suppose » je réponds d'un ton réticent.

« Tout va bien se passer » dit-elle, rassurante.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet » dis-je, extrêmement inquiet.

« Non, bien sûr que non » me répond t-elle. « Et moi, je ne suis pas morte de peur. » ajoute t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu

« Tant mieux » dis-je, avec une ombre de sourire.

« Super. » répond t-elle

« Fantastique. »

« Formidable. »

« Mirifique. »

« Prodigieux. »

« Hermione... allons-y. »

« Oui. »

/L

Hermione me dépose à côté de l'arbre et dessine, à l'aide de sa baguette, un cercle tout autour de celui-ci en murmurant un sort de protection : « Je trace ici les limites du Cercle Sacré, où rien ne pénètre sinon l'Amour Parfait, d'où rien ne sort sinon l'Amour Parfait, chargé de la puissance des forces de l'univers. »

A ces mots, le contour du cercle s'illumine.

Elle hoche la tête me rejoint à l'intérieur du cercle et se place exactement en son centre.

Puis orientée vers l'Est, elle prononce, en traçant avec sa baguette une volute sur le sol : « J'invoque la présence de la Sylphe de l'Est, gardienne des Cieux, qui gouverne l'Air, élément de puissance et brise de douceur. » dit-elle

A ces mots, le visage d'une femme d'une beauté féerique apparaît. Son corps, constamment en mouvement, demeure, lui, indiscernable.

« Humaine, quelle est la raison de ton appel ? » demande-t-elle, d'une voix timide.

« L'équilibre naturel des choses a été perturbé. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rendre sa forme originelle à l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. » dit Hermione, fermement.

« Sais-tu ce que je représente ? » demande-t-elle

« Oui. Vous êtes le souffle, véhicule de l'âme et expression de nos pensées. » dit-elle, sans hésiter.

« De savoir et d'intelligence, tu ne sembles pas dénué, ni ton aimé d'ailleurs. Votre couple est basé sur des sentiments réfléchis. J'accepte donc de t'aider, tu peux poursuivre. »

« Merci » dit-elle, soulagée

« J'invoque la présence de la Salamandre du Sud, celle qui garde le Feu Sacré et qui gouverne cet élément de colère et de chaleur. » continue-elle en traçant, avec sa baguette, un éclair sur le sol.

L'élémental apparaît aussitôt. Il est composé de flammes qui se meuvent tels des serpents.

« Que me veux-tu, humaine ? » demande-t-il d'une voix forte.

« L'équilibre naturel des choses a été perturbé. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rendre sa forme originelle à l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. » dit Hermione, d'un voix ferme bien que tremblante.

« Je représente l'élément créateur. Crois-tu posséder assez de passion, d'ardeur et d'enthousiasme pour obtenir mon aide ?» demande-t-il, énervé.

« Oui ! » dit-elle, fermement

« Et lui ? » demande-t-il, dubitatif.

« Sous ses dehors froid, c'est l'être le plus ardent que j'ai jamais connu. » dit-elle, tout à fait sincère.

« Tu dis vrai. Votre couple ne manquera pas de passion. J'accepte de t'aider. Tu peux poursuivre » dit-il sèchement.

« Merci ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« J'invoque la présence de l'Ondine de l'Ouest, celle qui garde les Eaux Sacrées et qui gouverne cet élément de purification et source de vie. » dit-elle en traçant, avec sa baguette, des vagues sur le sol.

Apparaît alors, d'une énorme vague, une femme mi-humaine, mi-poisson.

« Pourquoi m'appelle t'on ? » demande, celle-ci d'une voix joyeuse.

« L'équilibre naturel des choses a été perturbé. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rendre sa forme originelle à l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Ah l'amour ! Je le sens radieux autour de toi. Tu l'aime énormément n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » dit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

« Mais lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle, sincère.

« Je ne te laisserais pas aller plus loin si je perçois que vos sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Cela te ferait trop de mal. » dit-elle, navrée.

Hermione secoue la tête, avec tristesse.

« Rassure-toi, je sens son amour pour toi présent au fond de lui. Mais le doute est plus fort, il submerge tous ses sentiments. J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Je suis là. » je murmure.

« Pourquoi tous ses doutes, humain ? De quoi doutes-tu, au juste, de ton amour pour elle ? » demande t-elle, gentiment

« Non, je l'aime, mais... » je murmure.

« Oui, je commence à comprendre, tu doutes de ses sentiments à ton égard, tu ne te sens pas digne de son amour. » dit-elle, navrée.

« Oui. » je dis, d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

« Tu as tort, humain, tout le monde est digne d'être aimé. Accepte ta chance, accepte son amour. » dit-elle, fermement.

« Comment pourrais-je accepter son amour alors que, moi-même, je me déteste ? » je demande, désespéré.

« Pourquoi te détestes-tu ? » demande-t-elle, inflexible.

« J'ai commis des actes irréparables, l'un d'un a même coûté la vie à une personne qui était très importante pour moi. Je l'aimais… Elle est morte par ma faute. » je murmure.

« Tous le monde fait des erreurs. Tu dois te pardonner ! Je sens que tu regrettes profondément tes actes et que tu as cherché à te racheter depuis. Que tu es revenu sur le droit chemin et que des vies ont été épargnées grâce à toi. Cela ne compte-t-il pas pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas assez… Cela ne sera jamais assez. » dis-je, désespéré.

« C'est bien assez au contraire. Sais-tu que je peux contempler ton âme… Elle est magnifique. Voudrais-tu la voir ? » demande-t-elle, doucement.

« Oui » je demande, curieux.

« Alors regarde, humain, regarde comme ton âme est lumineuse et pure. » dit-elle alors qu'une lumière d'une force extraordinaire jaillit devant mes yeux.

Cette lumière est tellement brillante qu'elle submerge tout. Derrière ce blanc immaculé, je sens pulser toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« C'est magnifique… » je murmure.

« C'est toi, humain, c'est toi dans toute ta complexité. T'accepteras-tu enfin, tel que tu es ? Accepteras-tu de l'aimer et de la laisser t'aimer en retour ? »

Hermione me regarde. Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Une demande sort de sa bouche. « S'il te plaît. »

Une demande paraissant si simple, si raisonnable, si légitime, que je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer : « Oui. »

« Dans ce cas j'accepte de vous aider, vous pouvez poursuivre. » dit l'ondine avec un grand sourire.

« J'invoque la présence du Gnome du Nord, celui qui garde la Terre et qui gouverne cet Elément de fertilité et de guérison » dit-elle en traçant, avec sa baguette, un carré sur le sol.

Apparaît alors un petit lutin.

« Vous êtes arrivé jusqu'à moi, votre souhait sera donc exaucé. Quel est-il ? »

« L'équilibre naturel des choses a été perturbé. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rendre sa forme originelle à l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. » dit Hermione, avec émotion.

« Il suffisait de demander » dit-il, malicieux.

A ces mots tous les éléments semblent se déchaîner au-dessus de nos têtes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tout me paraît étrangement… normal.

Deux charmants petits yeux noisette me contemplent avec amusement.

Il n'y a qu'une personne que je connaisse qui ose me regarder de la sorte.

Hermione.

« Severus, est ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle, en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

J'attrape sa main, et l'attire soudainement à moi.

Hermione, prise par surprise, tombe et s'étale de tout son long sur ma personne.

« Severus ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en riant.

Je l'encercle de mes bras et la serre fort contre moi.

« Severus… » murmure t-elle, contre mon torse.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Je souris et souffle à son oreille : « Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, gamine, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Jamais. »

« Tant mieux. » chuchote-t-elle.

FIN


End file.
